


YOU

by handonbaby



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Handon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handonbaby/pseuds/handonbaby
Summary: werewolves are the only supernatural creatures that exist and when humans discover this they enter a war that almost causes irreparable damage to both sides, until they reached a peace agreement, but that doesn't change the fact that many wolves died, since wolves were beings that love only once in their life, they were made for a person and, when they were far away from them, they slowly died.Hope Mikaelson is a werewolf who does not believe in a pack ideology, nor in old tales about soulmates,  since she lost her family to war, so when she moves to the United States to live among humans, in the hope of forget her past, she will need to deal with her new noisy and clumsy neighbor, but the fact that she is attracted to him like a magnet, or that her fangs grow with an enormous desire to mark him has nothing to do with old, stupid and unreal stories about soulmates.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 71





	1. fresh start

Hope p.o.v

I still remember the feeling that we all have when we are children, that the world is a good place and things in life are not as complicated as adults think it is, I never understood very well why my family was so concerned with other people, before I thought it was because they wanted to be good and help others so they were always concerned for others, but it wasn't that, the truth is that they were afraid, afraid that humans would discover what we are , about our species, our existence.

For years we kept ourselves hidden without people knowing what we were, we could live among them, that was until I turned fifteen, when things started, I don't know how humans found out about us, I just remember fear, fear that I felt when I saw my home being invaded, my people dying, my friends starving, that's all the war brings, my parents, my uncles they all had to fight and every time they went out the door, for more that a feeling inside me waited for them to come back they never came back, one by one I watched my family die, and every time I buried their bodies It felt I was dying too.

Until I was seventeen with the war reaching such a great state only two years after it started, representatives of my species saw no other solution than summoning all the bigger wolves to fight, that's when I got to know the war, it was worse than everything imaginable when I close my eyes at night I can still see, smell the despair, every night I go back there and that’s what I want to escape from even though the war is over four years ago I can't stay here, I’m going to live among humans at least there I won’t dwell on things from my past.

"Oh please Hope, can't you be serious, live among humans?" - I rolled my eyes again at Penelope's comment, she was my best friend, in fact almost my sister, we fought together at war and she was stubborn as anyone, she doesn't like the idea that I'm going to live among humans .

"We already talked about this Penelope, I can't stay here and as my sister you have to understand me." - I know it's emotional blackmail but I don't care.

"This is emotional blackmail, but argh, it's okay if it's what you need to feel better, but I'm going to visit you every month and you're going to call me every day, and if you don't feel comfortable, you're going to tell me so I can do pick you up ok? " She said like she was making a deal that I couldn't deny.

"Okay, I promise now you have to let me go before I miss my plane." - we gave a very strong hug, it is difficult to leave the only family you have behind like this but it is for my own good I know that things are going to get better now, she kneads me for a few more minutes before she kisses me on the forehead and lets me go.

As soon as I get on the plane I take a deep breath, from now on things will get better, I know they will, it's time for a fresh start.

Landon p.o.v

Damn it.

I forgot to turn on the alarm again and it is with the strong sun hitting my face that I wake up, I jump out of bed when I see it is 9:47 am, and I need to be at work 10:00 am, I get into the first pair of clothes I find as I run to the bathroom as fast as I can dropping something or other along the way, as soon as I'm ready I grab a banana from the fridge and get out of my apartment as quickly as possible.

As soon as I get on the bus I relax a little and lean my head against the window, I never had much time to think about things after the war, it was just me and my mom and when she went to war I was sent to a temporary shelter until she returned, but it didn't happen, when they said she died it was like the worst thing in the world for me I was completely alone I had nowhere else to go.

I didn’t understand why people didn’t like wolves, why go to war with another species that never did anything to us, I refused to go to war, the government handed me a medal of honor, patted me on the shoulder and just shooed the streets out of the blue, I had to survive and do it in a country with economic problems and almost breaking down because of a war that itself caused made things even more difficult.

But I worked my way through crumbs and I often didn't have a place to sleep and bathe, but I saved every penny I could, that's why I managed to get myself an apartment, it was very simple, I only had my room one tiny bathroom and a room combined with the kitchen was in a simple and cheap building and the only probable problem is my bedroom window, it is facing, actually almost glued to the large dark glass window of the building next door, the people building probably rich considering on the outside, since inside I never saw, but thanks to any entity the apartment lived empty so it was not a problem.

I get out of my thoughts when I see the bus stop on my way down, I run in through the back door and quickly put on my uniform, I work in a big restaurant for rich people, one of the kind that I would only enter if I were to work, I am a kitchen helper but my dream was to be the chef, but obviously this is far from my reality.

"Damn Landon, you're late again, I'm tired of covering your bar" - I hear Sebastian complain when I enter the kitchen.

"Sorry my alarm clock didn't ring, I'm sorry" - I said already taking the orders with him to deliver to Mark.

"Again, look, you have to find a way, huh, there's a little more to get fired." - he said as if he were fighting but deep down I know he is worried Sebastian is one of my only friends.

"Okay it won't be repeated, now let's work because the service is too much ..." I said knowing that he was going to continue the sentence.

"And the money is low" - we laugh as we go back to work.

Hope p.o.v

Landing was so stressful, but on the one hand I was even impressed with humans they act strange but not so different from us, I took what they call a taxi, which is basically a person who takes us wherever we want for a price , as a prostitute, and stopped in front of my new home, I didn’t need help with my bags since I only brought the basics, since I would buy everything here, as soon as I entered my new apartment I already liked it large with a large living room, a well equipped kitchen, two bedrooms, one suite and a bathroom in the corridor I go straight to my room to take a shower and relax.

As I feel the water from the shower running down my body, I hear some sounds of things falling so loudly that it seems to be inside my house, wolves and our auditions, I choose to ignore this and ending my bath.

As soon as I get out of the shower I smell a strong and wonderful smell as if it flooded me and made me wet just by feeling it, it is when I hear a noise like a knock on a piece of furniture and a disgruntled "Agh" that I realize that everything is coming from my window.

When I open it I realize that it is in front of another open window next to the house that appears to be very simple, I wait until the owner of the voice and that smell appears, and when I see him for the first time it is as if my wolf tries to take care of me, my fangs grow as if they are asking me to bite him, to jump over that window and attack him, I can feel my wolf inside me growling and fighting like never wanting to leave and when he looks at me back it was like I knew I was completely fucked up from now on, but still like everything was fine.

"Uhg hello?


	2. What Kind of Human are you?

Landon p.o.v

"Landon you're who closes the store and the kitchen today, okay?" I hear Mark's voice speak while I was taking out the trash.

"Ok" I screamed outside, but whenever I have to close the store I end up missing my bus and I have to either walk away or wait for another one and as the other bus only goes by in an hour and a half I prefer to walk.

After I closed all the doors, put the bars and checked everything again I could go away, sometimes I even like to go home walking watching the city, the lights, the people, it reminds me of everything I went through until i get here.

Flashback on:

I felt my stomach growl again as I walked to another dumpster looking for food, I ran away again from another foster home, not that they can blame me those people don't like me, the truth is that after the war the government is paying anyone who can to adopt a homeless child or with their parents dead, but most of them do it for money with that comes the anger and abuse by them, Cristian is not even one of the worst, he doesn't care about me simply leave me alone, without attention, without school, without food, so my only other choice, since I had no money, was to look around for food.

I saw a man walking out the back door of a cafeteria and as soon as he get in again I ran to the trash, I finally found some remnant of something sweet that I didn't know what it was but it is very tasty while I was distracted eating he walks out the door again and ends up seeing me.

"What the fuck is this kid? Get your shit out of here" he said, as soon as he threatened to slap me I ran away, without looking back I ran for more than four streets straight.

Please, I just want my mom.

Flashback off:

I ended up breaking into my thoughts and didn't even see the puddle in front of me.

"What the hell, huh? Just to make my day better." I went up to the back of the building so I didn't hear Mrs. Mary complain to me again, that old woman must be a hundred years old, when I go inside I take off my shoe soaked with dirty water and put it on the window, that's when I realize a light goes on in the building next window, is it for the first time since I moved that apartment will someone new?

I take the thought out of my head and get an old towel to dry the floor that splashed water, as soon as I pick up the towel I start to dry the floor from the front door and when I'm turning the corner to my room I hit in the closet, I hit my foot, that shit hurts, when I looked at my window again I saw my new neighbor, apparently, and wow, she is beautiful like the most beautiful woman I have ever met, the presence hers seemed to enter my room and it was almost overwhelming, she had a different aura that surrounded everything it was as if she exuded power.

"Uh hello?" I said awkwardly when I noticed that I was staring too much, mainly because she was just wearing a towel.

"Hello, who are you?" wow what a direct woman, Landon focus.

"My name is Landon, Landon kirby, I am your neighbor." I said trying to stay calm on the outside.

"My name is Hope, Hope Mikaelson." she said. "Landon, what kind of human are you?"

OK.

I don't know how to answer that.

"Uhg the normal kind?" I replied with an expression of doubt on my face.

"It's not true, male humans don't usually smell like you, you smell different." she said, and for a moment I thought she was joking but her face was completely serious.

"It must be because you haven't yet smelled a poor man who worked all day and sank his foot in dirty, stinky water, yet." I responded with the first thing that came to mind about the fact that I was probably splitting, which was great for being in front of the most beautiful woman I have ever met.

"Uh maybe, bye." she said turning and closing the window.

"Wait." I replied to nobody apparently, she was very fast. "bye."

I went back to drying the house, and after eating anything I found, I showered and went to bed, took a quick look at the window but it was still closed, this time I remembered to set my alarm clock for tomorrow, and when I lay down, for some reason I couldn't take that strange woman out of my head.

Hope p.o.v

I didn't like talking to him, his voice was like a perfect tone for my ears, it was thick but low, I don't like loud noises, when I felt my wolf was very restless I closed the window before I could do anything, I concentrated on making my bed, the human bed was strange I had to remove a hard part that I didn’t understand the reason for being there, I put the mattress on the carpet, lots of pillows and blankets on the mattress and surrounded it, as soon as it was good enough I went to eat something.

It was super strange the way that Landon's smell was impregnated in my nose, I was in the kitchen when I heard his shower, I thought that when the smell of "poor man who works all day and sank his foot in water" came out things would be easier for me, but it was completely the opposite as soon as I heard his shower turn off I thought I would finally be at peace to go back to my room but when I got there the smell was worse, clearer and stronger it almost left me floating, I tried to expel the thought from my head and go to bed, and the more his scent entered my nose more it made me numb, but for the first time in a long time I managed to sleep through all the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this is my first story so please forgive me if it's not so good, I just like handon very much and i wanted to write about it, hope you all enjoy!!!


	3. Wolf

Hope p.o.v

"So, how are we today?" Penelope asked me when I came crawling back into the hole in the ground that we were forced to dig to hide for the night.

"Quiet, apparently, have you eaten yet?" I asked taking a can of food for me.

"Yes, Hope?" she called me while i was eating.

"Uhm?" I mumbled with my mouth full.

"Do you think it's really true?" I frowned, not understanding the question. "The legends about soul mates, do you think there really is someone predestined for you somewhere in the world, who will make you the happiest person in the world and will be such a strong love that if you lose it you will die?" she elaborated.

I took a deep breath before answering.

"There was a time when I believed that, when I was younger, my mother told me stories about it, she said that the love she felt for Dad was so great that there was no other explanation besides that they were predestined, but now I don't believe in this anymore, not after all this. "I answered

"Okay but-" Her voice was interrupted by a loud bang, suddenly everyone was running and screaming to attack, I saw out of the corner of my eye a human pointing a gun at Penelope and before I could do anything he fired.

I woke up in a high jump to hear a horrible sound coming from Landon's house.

"Hey!" I screamed out loud and saw him jump off the bed and approach the window.

"Hope, hi Hope" he said rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on there? Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Uhm yes I am, thanks for the concern." he said with a frown.

"you're welcome, and what is this loud noise?" I sometimes think he has problems to answer he always takes time.

"Oh it's my alarm clock, did it wake you up? I am Sorry." he said going back into the room and after a second the noise stopped and he went back to the window.

"It scared me, but I'm fine now, thanks for hanging up." I said more relaxed now.

"Oh it was nothing, so I work in a restaurant not far from here and I know it seems strange that someone who met you a short time ago asked-" he started talking over and over.

"Landon, what do you mean?" I cut him off before it get more confused.

"I want to know if you agree to have coffee sometime, as an apology for me waking you up?" he said awkwardly.

"Sure, come on, I'll get ready." I said entering back.

"Now? - oh you have already gone." he grunted before entering too.

I took a quick shower and dressed in comfortable clothes, I put on my boots with heels and locked the apartment door. When I arrived at the entrance, Mr. Willian greeted me with a good morning and I answered, as soon as I arrived in front of the building, Landon was already outside waiting for me, he was a few inches taller than me considering that even in heels I couldn't come face to face with him.

"Hi good morning." he said smiling, and I swear I didn't want to notice but it was the first time I saw him smile and it was so beautiful, the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"Hi, so where are we going?" I asked keeping my distance, it was bad enough to smell him from a distance now so close I prefer not to risk it.

"So I don't have a car and as taking the bus is not a very private thing, how about we walk? It's not far from here, I promise." he said.

"Great, I love walking." I said, and it's true, I love fresh air, walking around watching things.

"Great."

We both walked a not too long way, I can already tell he loves to talk, all the way I must have said two or three things while he couldn't stop, but it was good because his voice was great to be heard, and it took my head of things that I didn't want to think about, like the memories with Penelope that I had this night.

"So we arrived, as I am going to open, and technically it will only open in an hour and a half, advantages of waking up early, I can make a coffee, before I have to pack things up." he said pulling the iron railing and letting me in, it was a beautiful place, wide and with a good atmosphere, mental note: I want to see how it looks at night.

"Well, I'm going to prepare coffee. You can sit here." he said when he came through the counter and turned the machine on for coffee.

"Why did you never tell Mark?" I asked before I could control myself.

"Uhm? About the fact that I want to cook?" he asked rhetorically, at least I think it was. "This is not how things work, they would never let me do that, for them I am just the assistant and I should be grateful for the job."

"Should you be grateful for a job you don't like, where you get a horrible salary?" I asked as he put my coffee on the counter.

"Thinking like that is horrible, but it is the reality of things." he said with a shrug. "But what about you, what do you work with?"

"I do not work." he raised his eyebrows with a surprised face. "I already have a lot of money."

"Advantages of being born in a rich family? Because you are definitely too young to have built something out of nothing, without wanting to offend it is obvious that you may have conquered everything from scratch, mainly because you are a woman, you may have conquered everything you wanted, I wanted to say in terms of age would be a shot at the little bit that I got. " he said everything very quickly. Again.

"Advantages of fighting a war." I said, and I saw his face fall suddenly as if a sadness overcame him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I was an idiot." he said seriously, i think this is the first time i've seen him seriously. "My mom also fought, she died, she was the only family I had."

His words were like a direct shot in the chest, seeing the pain in his eyes made me think about how I felt when I lost my mother, and my whole family.

"Don't be sorry, we all lost a lot, after all war is war." I said trying to comfort him.

"Yes, you are right." he took a deep breath and stood up. "Well now I have to start opening it here I think you'll be bored."

"Okay, I'll stay. You can do what you have to do, I'm not going anywhere." I said with a small smile, as he waved and went somewhere else inside.

I don't like the way I feel when I'm around him, I feel good, light, and even happy, but it scares me like it could kill me, Penelope's words that day hammering in my head makes me think about my beliefs and I want to get it out of my head but as I look at him setting the tables and opening the window I just can't take my eyes off him. My thoughts are cut off when my cell phone starts ringing in my pocket.

"Hi"

"Hi? Is that all you have to say after you didn't call me last night? What happened to  
"I will call you every day, Penelope"

"I never said I was going to call you every day, you made me promise and I said yes"

"Haha very funny Hope, but then why didn't you call me last night?"

"I got distracted by my neighbor"

"Wow, and was it as sexual as you just made it look like?"

"No"

"How disappointing"

"Control yourself little wolf, he's ... intense."

"What? Tell me everything."

"Not now, answer me a question, do you think it's important that I have a car?"

"No, what kind of wolf needs a car?"

"The humans here need it, Landon doesn't seem to like walking to work, which he doesn't like, even though it's close, I think I'll buy one."

"Is landon his name? Ok, buy it as an excuse to see him"

"Okay, I'm going to buy it."

"Bye, Love You"

"Bye, I love you too."

I hung up and stuffed the phone in my pocket again, and went over to landon.

"I have to go." I said and saw the smile on his face start to fall.

"Already?" he asked, why does he look sad?

"I have to buy a car." I said quickly. "But I will be back, I promise."

"Oh, ok then." he said. "See you soon, Hope"

"See you later."

I said leaving the restaurant and searching on my cell phone for the nearest dealership here.

Landon p.o.v

As soon as Hope leaves, I finish fixing everything, which is when everyone starts to arrive, the waiters, the attendant, Mark, other helpers, janitors, and Sebastian.

"Good morning Landon, how are you?" Sebastian always arrives here happily, which I don't understand because he doesn't like being a waiter and it's nine o'clock in the morning now.

"Good morning" I replied returning his smile.

"Wait, who are you and what did you do to my friend?" he asked very seriously and held my face tightly.

"Are you crazy?" I took his hands off my face. "It's me"

"In a good mood at this time of the morning, what was the miracle?" he asked.

"There was no miracle, I'm just in a good mood." I said unable to control the smile when I thought of Hope.

"Who is she?" He asked with a face like he was threatening me.

"Okay, there's no use trying to hide it, she's my new neighbor, remember that building next door that has the window facing mine?" he nodded his head super concentrated on the story. "So, she lives there, and today she came with me over here for coffee."

"Okay, questions, was it like a date? Is she pretty? Do you think she can like you too? Is she coming back here? When am I going to meet her? What's her name?" he released everything at once.

"First, it wasn't like a date, it was just a coffee, second she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met, third I don't know if she likes me, fourth she will come back today, fifth if it depends on me never and sixth her name is Hope. "

"Is she coming back today? So I'm going to meet her, and why did she leave?" he asked.

"She said she had to buy a car."

"Does she have that much money?"

"She fought in the war." when i said that he opened his eyes wide.

"Are you looking for a woman in her early thirties." he said shaking his head.

"No, she is young." I said. "At least she looks young, about our age."

"Appearances can be deceiving, I already had a woman who looked to be twenty and was thirty-three."

"She's not thirty-three years old Sebastian, now I have to go to work." I said leaving there but with enough time to hear him say "ohh Landon is in love", child.

When it was noon I was on my lunch break, and I heard Arthur call me.

"Landon, there's a woman outside calling me a weird human and she says she wants to see you." he said with a frightened face.

"Is that her? Is that Hope?" Sebastian asks me.

"Where did you come from? "I asked him.

"I am everywhere." he said with a wink.

"Okay Arthur, I'm going there." I said and he left.

I took a quick look in the mirror to see if I was at least presentable, and started to leave the kitchen when I noticed Sebastian behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Relax, I'll stay here from afar, I'll just see what she looks like, and try not to ruin everything ok?" he said giving me a pat on the back. "Now go, go!"

I left and saw Hope sitting on a two-seat table and walked over to her.

"Hi," I said, trying to hide my anxiety.

"Hi, I'm sorry for the delay, the man who works at the dealership is slow but I did it and now I can drive, let's go, I'll take you." she said getting up.

"No, it's not like that Hope I have a service schedule to do, I leave at six today as I opened it." I said making her sit down again.

"Of course, great, I'll wait for you." she said very seriously, is she kidding and I don't know?

"Are you going to wait for me?" I asked just to confirm that I am not hearing things.

"Yes, I have to eat, don't I? Well, I want a filet and salad for lunch, a natural pineapple juice, then I'll decide for dessert." she said super serious, ok she doesn't joke.

"Ok, Arthur will bring it for you." I said going back to the kitchen.

"How did it go? You didn't startle her, did you?" Sebatian asks me when I go into the kitchen.

"No, I didn't scare her, Mark fillet with salad and natural pineapple juice for table eighteen please." I ordered Hope.

"Why don't you invite her to the movie night next week?" Sebastian asked. Again.

"What? No, Lizzie and Josie are going to be there." I said.

"So this is great, it's almost a date for couples apart from the fact that Josie is single." he said.

"She will not accept Sebastian." I said with doubt.

"Of course she will accept it, I felt the tension between you too from here, relax and ask her, she will accept it." he said and went away leaving me alone with my thoughts, will she?

It turns out, that she was there all day waiting, I never saw anyone so determined, nor me.

As soon as my shift is over and I change my clothes, I go to Hope's desk and tell her we can go, she pays and then we go out on the street.

"So how was your workday?" she asked.

"Normal, and yours?" what a fucking question she spent the day there.

"It was great, a day of learning I would say." she stopped in front of the car.

"Okay, is this your car?" I asked.

"Yes, some problem with it, don't you like it?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't like it? Hope is a wonderful Bentley and extremely expensive." I said with wide eyes.

"Glad you like." she said with a little smile before unlocking the car and getting in.

The way back was extremely strange, she completely changed when she got in the car, her body became tense, she started to breathe heavily and I could see the welts in her hand go white by the force in which she pressed the steering wheel, I chose to leave it behind and I leaned my head against the window glass as I watched the raindrops come down it.

Wait. Raindrops? Damn the leaks in my house, I'm glad I left the buckets in the right places.

"What happened?" I jumped slightly when I heard her voice. "You were calm and now you look worried."

"Oh, it is raining and my house is full of holes in the ceiling, the good part is that I already located all the leaks and leave the buckets in place in case it starts to rain, the bad part is that it makes a lot of noise and I I can not sleep." I said in a low voice, thinking about my future lost sleep.

As soon as I finish speaking, she stops the car in front of my building.

"Well, thanks for the ride." I say when I open the car door but she holds my arm tightly and pulls it back so I close the door again.

"You can't go home like that now, wait for the rain to pass." she said with her hand on my arm and even though I'm calm on the outside I'm freaking out on the inside.

"Uhm alright." I nodded and looked ahead awkwardly. "Uhg Hope, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, do you want to do another one? You should stipulate a larger number." she said, serious, very serious.

"Yeah, well, I want to ask you several questions?" I don't know if she is kidding or not better not risk it.

"You can." she waved and took her hand off my arm.

"How old are you?" stupid, I know, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"24 and you?." ok she is young.

"23. You said you fought in the war, but women could only fight in the war from the age of 20 so the war ended when you were supposed to fight, so how did you manage to go to war before that did you fake your age?" I asked.

"The women of my people are strong, we could fight in the war from the age of 17." she said.

It was as if everything fits in my brain, she felt my smell from apartment, she calls others "human", she fought in the war, and she is extremely fast.

"Oh my god, you are a wolf! You are a wolf!" I said completely in shock.

"Yes, does that make you not like me anymore?" she asked with a doubtful expression on her face.

"What? Of course not, I always wanted to meet a wolf, it doesn't make sense to me, it never did, my people went to war with you out of fear, since they never did anything to us." I think I said everything too quickly.

"That's nice". she looked out the window and then looked at me again. "I have a car."

"Ugh, I already know that." I said

"No, I have a car must be an excuse to see you." she said explaining to me.

"It depends, do you plan to take me somewhere?" control the smile Landon, control.

"Work, I can take you to your work." she said as if it were obvious.

"Sure, do you want to take me to work tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, I can take you every day." she said.

"So it's okay, you can take me to work." I said with a smile, but cutting it in half when I saw a flash, the rain was falling and Hope noticed that too.

"Do you want to sleep in my apartment?" I froze with the question. "I have two rooms."

"Yes, you have many things." I said. "Of course I can sleep with you, I mean in your apartment, if you promise you won't be stressed by the thousands of questions I have to ask." I said

"Sure, stay in the car." she said, and before I could answer she left and came to the side of my door and opened it, which I didn't understand until I left and she took my arm hard and when I noticed we were inside the apartment's reception.

"Wow, you are fast, how does it work is like the Flash or something?" I said, noticing that I got wet just a little, she smiled but didn't answer my question. 

"Come, he's with me William" she said to the doorman who just waved, for my clothes I bet he must be thinking I'm a type of prostitute.

As soon as we reach the fifth floor, which in my apartment would be the last but hers is only the fifth, she opens the last door on the right and we enter. Her apartment is beautiful and huge with planned furniture and smells great.

"Come here." she calls me as she walks into the hall and I go after her. "This is the guest room, and this is mine." she points to them who are facing each other. "That's the bathroom." the door on the left side of the guest room. "There is a towel there you can use to dry yourself." I nodded and went to the bathroom.

Ok Landon don't freak out, you are only at the house of the most beautiful woman you have ever seen that you are super interested and who happens to be a wolf.

As soon as I finish using the towel to dry myself I put my clothes hanging in the box to dry too and open the door very slowly to see if she was there, when I saw the lights out and the door to her room closed I left and I entered the room that was going to be mine tonight.

"Why are you undressed?" I jumped back in fright when I saw her sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Oh my clothes got a little wet and I took them off to dry." I replied, my impression or was she looking at my body?

"I'm going to put it in the dryer to make it better." she said

"Thank you." I sat on the bed and she came over to me and sat next to me.

"Your smell bothers me." she said staring at me.

"Oh, I am sorry?" I said, do I look so stinky?

"You keep apologizing for things you can't control, your smell is great." she said. "Can I feel more closely?"

"You can." Damn Landon she can't, I'm going crazy how about self-preservation?

She moved closer to my face and pressed her nose to the curve of my neck when she inhaled I saw her squeeze her hands very tight until she got the white welts again, she sniffed again and let out a little growl at the end of mine heard, I wanted to kiss her so badly that I didn't even control myself I turned my face towards her and when I was almost kissing her she climbed on top of me and threw me on the bed letting out a louder growl now

"Do not do it." she said quietly with her mouth close to my ear. "Human, it's hard to control myself around you."

I could feel my cock harden more and more in my underwear, making it tighter.

"So don't control yourself." Where did I get the courage to say something like that? I have no idea but I couldn't get my attention away from the way her body was against mine. 

After my words she growled again and got off me very quickly I just heard the sound of her door opening and knocking back.

What the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha landon got blue balls, i laughed a lot writing this, it was very intense, let me know if you want me to continue


	4. You can

Hope p.o.v

After I ran out of Landon's room like that I went back to my room and propped my body against the door, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

When he tried to kiss me I felt like I was going to lose control, for a minute all I wanted to do was kiss his whole body, scratch and suck every bit of skin, sink my fangs into his neck and mark him as mine, but as much as i wanted i knew i couldn't, i had to slowly get to know him better, know if i can trust him before i throw myself at him.

As soon as I controlled myself better, I sat on the bed, still with my eyes closed, listening to him in the front room, I could hear the sound of his heart beating, like when we were in the car, that was a bad idea. his scent would permeate there.

I heard his heartbeat get slower and his breathing deeper, he was sleeping, I got up and left my room quietly and went into the bathroom to get his clothes, took them to the dryer and put on his pants, shirt and his jacket on the machine.

As much as I tried, I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I went back there.

Flashback on;

I was sitting next to the bed on which Landon would sleep that night when he entered the room without clothes, at the time I looked at his body from top to bottom, he was so handsome, with a thin body and white skin, his hair in the chest, the muscles in the belly, the thighs a little thick, I stared him from top to bottom, but before he said anything I did.

"Why are you undressed?"

"Oh my clothes got wet and I took them off to dry." He replied clearly nervous, walking over to the bed, I followed him and sat next to him.

"I'll put it in the dryer to make it better." I said looking away for a second to his neck.

"Thank you." he said and I stared at him.

"Your smell bothers me." I knew there was no point in hiding it from him.

"Oh, I am sorry?" shouldn't be.

"You keep apologizing for things you can't control, it smells great." It drives me crazy. "Can I feel more closely?"

"You can."

When he said that I didn't hesitate to take my nose up to his neck and inhale, when the scent entered me it was as if every fiber of my body had found the scent of Heaven and was at war at the same time, I squeezed my hands to avoid touching him, I barely controlled the light growl that came out of my throat, when he turned his face and tried to kiss me, for a split second my wolf took control and growled even louder when I sat down on him and I stayed with my nose on his neck, until I moved my mouth to his ear and joined all the forces in me to be able to speak.

"Do not do this human, it is difficult to control me around you."

I could feel his cock under me, completely hard, if I moved a little I would press it against the inside of my thigh.

"So don't control yourself" when he said it was like a trigger for me I was ready, but this was not how I wanted things to happen I liked Landon, I felt something for him the moment I saw him from the other side of the window, so I ran from there.

Flashback off

I spent all night brooding over these thoughts, and when I realize it's already morning, I went to my room to take a shower and change clothes, while I shower I listen to his cell phone ringing but I don't focus on his conversation I just finish mine shower and look for something to wear. As soon as I leave my room I see his bedroom door open and he left everything tidy, I head to the living room where I see him sitting, this time dressed.

"Hi, good morning Hope." he said getting up quickly from the couch and putting his hands behind his back.

"Good morning Landon." I answered. "So what time do you have to go to work today?"

"Ah, so what I wanted to talk about Sebastian just called me he said that when he went to open the restaurant, Clark, our boss, was there he will renovate another area of the restaurant as he will open two more, but it doesn't matter, it's just that he gave us the rest of the week off, so ... "he left the rest up.

"So what?"

"Oh, you won't have to take me." He said.

"Okay, since you're not going to work for four days, what are we going to do to keep ourselves busy?" I asked, on the one hand I even liked that I'm going to spend more time with him.

"Do you really want to spend more time with me, you kind of ran out last night and I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry" he said sitting down again and I sat down next to him.

"I didn't run for something you did, I like you." I said

"Do you?" he asked.

"I like you, but I'm not like you Landon, I'm half animal, my instincts and my senses are connected at the most, and when I look at you, when I'm very close to you, I lose control, I like you human, i really do." I held his hands close to mine, and they looked so good together, as if they were made for each other.

"Well, I like you too, I like you a lot, and since you want to go slow, despite being very open with your feelings, we're going to go slow." He said smiling looking at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "So what do you have for breakfast?" he asked as we got up.

"Nothing, I haven't bought anything yet." he raised his eyebrows at the comment.

"Great, are we going shopping then?" I nodded, and quickly went to my room to get money, and car keys.

"Let's go?" Landon walked to the door and opened it out first.

As soon as we arrive at the supermarket, after Landon touches the radio in my car and says that I need a better playlist to listen to, we go to all sections, buy meat, food, spices, drinks, hygienic objects and products with a smell very strong, in my opinion, to clean the house.

When we left it was already ten in the morning and I was starving.

"So can we go to another restaurant?" I asked as we put the bags in the trunk.

"No, today I'm going to cook for us." he said with a little smile almost bragging.

"Great, so today I'm going to see what you're capable of?" I asked, with an obvious double meaning for him to be nervous, I love it when he is nervous.

"Uhh yes." He swallowed his smile and got in the car.

Landon p.o.v

"How was it like for you?" I hear Hope ask.

We were at her house, I was making our lunch since breakfast time had passed.

"How was what?" I asked, turning the noodles in the colander.

"The war, you said your mother died, but how was it in general?"

I took a deep breath before answering, few people know about my life except Sebastian, Lizzie, because Sebastian says everything his girlfriend wants to know, and Josie who became my friend over the years.

"Horrible, while my mother fought I kept thinking when she would return, my father died when I was one, I only had her, when she died her commander brought a flag and a medal as if it were enough, I had fifteen years old nobody wanted to adopt someone at that age, until the government offered them money, most of them were assholes, so I always ran away, lived more on the streets, until I met Sebastian's father, Mr. Salvatore, he was a good man, gave me a job, a place to stay and study, it was thanks to him that I had a chance to improve." I said all of this without looking her in the eye, I didn't want to see the usual look of pity.

I heard her footsteps coming to me, when I felt her hands lifting my face making me look her in the eyes, and I saw no pity in them I saw pride, and it even seemed like admiration.

"You are a survivor Landon, you are one of the strongest people I know." she said with a light caress on my face, I felt like crying now, but I wouldn't, not in front of her, I wanted her to keep thinking I am strong.

"Thank you. Now I'm going to finish preparing this." I said, turning around and putting the pasta in a bowl and putting the sauce on top.

Hope put the plates and cutlery on the counter and I put the pasta in the middle.

"So, it's very simple but I hope you like it." I said after serving myself and waited for her to eat first.

She put a generous mouthful in her mouth and judging by the lack of expression on her face I have no idea what she thought.

"It's awful, that's why Mark doesn't let you work." she replied, dropping her fork.

"What, I'm sorry I didn't want to-" she interrupts me laughing out loud, I think it's the first time she has laughed so close to me and I was so happy it was because of me even if it was because I ruined our lunch.

"I'm kidding, it's is delicious, the best pasta I've ever eaten, you're great at cooking." she said after her apparent crisis of laughter had passed.

"Don't scare me like that again ok?" I said sitting down and starting to eat with her.

When we finish eating and washing the bowls, we decide to watch a movie, star wars, my suggestion, she turns on the TV and we get comfortable in her huge sofa, which is literally bigger than my bed and we cover with one of her blankets, she lays her head on my shoulder and I keep looking at her, I've watched all these films so many times and usually I would watch it again very happy but with her there I could only look at her.

"You are staring at me." she looks up.

"I am." I said with a smile. "Hope?"

"Uhm?"

"Can I kiss you?" I asked and saw that she took too long to answer I was already regretting asking when she answered.

"You can."

I slowly brought my face close to hers by touching our foreheads, then our noses, and when my lips finally met hers it was as if the whole world had stopped around us, her lips were soft and perfect, I was trapped and it was as if knew there was no way out, it was like I didn't want to go out.

She moved to my lap while pulling hard on the hair on my neck, deepening the kiss more and more, and that was when I started to move my kisses to her neck, her cell phone started ringing, making her get off me and go to answer it, I almost cried with discontent.

She came back from the corridor and sat next to me again, only facing me this time.

"Penelope is coming here next week, she is my friend, in fact more than that she is my sister." she said seriously and continued before I could speak. "She wants to meet you."

"She wants to meet me?" she nodded. "Okay, it's just that next week there will be a pizza night, which I make with my friends and they want me to take you." meaning I want you to come.

"We can all go Penelope will love meeting new humans, it will be cool." she said smiling cheerfully.

"Now that we've been interrupted, am I still allowed to kiss you?" I asked.

"Yes."


	5. Penélope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short reference to the film Hacksaw ridge

Hope p.o.v

I was holding a sign with the name of Penelope written while I waited in the Arrivals area, she knows who I am but I always wanted to do that so I don't even care, after a few minutes she appeared through the hall and saw me and came in my direction.

"I missed you so much" she said hugging me.

"We saw each other two weeks ago." I helped her with her bags as we walked out of the airport.

"Yeah, but I still missed you." She shrugged as if it were obvious. "So where's the hot neighbor?"

"His name is Landon and you know that, he took the afternoon shift to work today, he said it was because Tuesday was a good day to work until night but he is only doing this to meet you, he is excited about that." We got in the car and started to leave for my house. "He stayed home preparing our lunch, and don't worry, he's a great cook."

"So" she turned to me "You didn't deny the fact that he is hot."

"Is this really all you paid attention to?" I asked and she shrugged.

"On the bright side he is hot and cooks well, you two are perfect for each other." I had to laugh at her comment.

"You don't even know him." I talked.

"Yeah, but I'm going to." she winked and looked out the window.

I continued driving for a while longer until we arrived in front of my apartment, Penelope and I took our bags and went upstairs, as soon as I get to my floor I can smell food coming from my house. I opened the door and Penelope followed me.

"Human, I'm here." I let Landon know that I arrived, I heard a noise in the kitchen before Landon appeared in the lobby.

"I'm glad you arrived,  
it's ready and this food is not good cold, "he said as I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek." Well you must be Penelope, I'm Landon, Landon Kirby. "he said offering his hand to Penelope , bad idea by the way, wolves don't do that.

She frowned at his gesture but took his hand and gave it a tug, bringing him closer to her, I almost wanted to attack her for touching him like that but I knew what she was doing.

"I'm going to make one thing very clear here, human, if you do something against my sister for some reason I will lock you up in a dark, empty cell and leave you there to rot, understand?" she said with a softness in her eyes as if she were talking that she is sleepy, Landon nodded quickly with wide eyes, she gave a beautiful smile and continued. "It's nice to meet you too, Hope told me you are a great cook, which I don't doubt considering the smell coming from the kitchen." She let him go as she headed for the kitchen.

Landon turned to me with wide eyes, I gave a small laugh and hugged him to calm down by placing my nose against his neck and taking a deep breath to smell his delicious scent.

"Calm down, she won't do that, she's just protecting me, come, when she knows you better she'll love you." I said pulling him into the kitchen with me.

We served the food while Penelope bombarded Landon with questions like "what do you work with?", "How do you treat Hope?", "What do you think about wolves?" , "do you consider yourself a good representative of your kind?"

While we ate they talked more, which is great because as much as she tries to hide it, I know she is liking him and that means a lot to me since she is my only family.

"So Penelope, some interesting story about the war, every time I ask Hope about it she just tells me boring stories." He said and I sighed, I know very well that Penelope loves to talk about it.

"Really? There are so many but my favorite was from the night of the advance, Hope, me and the whole squad were in small holes in the ground to try to sleep when we were attacked, I was shot right at the beginning, by a very bad targeting human, I might add, Hope transformed and pulled his head off with his fangs, caught me and dragged me to a safe place until it was over, but our commander wanted us to move forward since we were managing to kill the humans, to get a new position better on the battlefield, but Hope stayed behind she didn’t want to leave me, plus thirty more wolves who were injured, so after they advanced Hope carried me across the battlefield until she left me on the other side in the safe place, but she didn’t stop, she carried all the other wolves until all of our sick were able to get out of there, she saved them all, returned them back home. " Penelope told the whole animated story while Landon looked at me with wide eyes. "She won a medal for bravery for that."

"Wow, why didn't you ever tell me that? You were a hero, Hope." He asked.

"There are no heroes in a war, Landon, as much as people think they are, in fact they are just a bunch of civilians on one side fighting not to die in a war they didn't start, and a lot of civilians on the other side doing the same thing, I just tried to help some of mine. " I said.

"It still doesn't change my mind." he said with a little smile.

"Well, changing the subject, Hope said that we are going to socialize with your friends this week." Penelope said making Landon and I look away.

"Yes, as much as Sebastian, my friend, likes to think that this is a date for couples." he replied with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked and I just paid attention to their conversation.

"Well, Hope and me, him and Lizzie, but then there's Josie and she doesn't have company." he said.

"Nor do I, well, we can keep each other company I think." Penelope shrugged.

After we ate and tidied up, Landon only stayed a little longer since he had to work, I insisted on taking him but he denied it because Penelope was there, but we agreed that I could pick him up because he would be out late.

After giving him a few kisses before he left, I went back to the living room and sat down next to Penelope.

"So what do you think?" I asked her.

"Hope, I know you may not believe in soul mates but you should, that human is definitely yours." she said giving a kiss on my forehead and went to her room to sleep.

I thought about resting until I got Landon, but I couldn't get what Penelope told me out of my head, that's not possible, is it?


	6. Icelandic

Landon p.o.v

I was really looking forward to our date tonight, I was afraid my friends would freak out or something.

When I told Sebastian that Hope was a wolf he almost had a heart attack and screamed in the middle of the kitchen less than a few minutes later Lizzie called me freaking out because Sebastian had told her, Josie so far was the one who reacted more calmly .

And here I was, outside my apartment waiting for my friends to arrive to take them to Hope's apartment since mine was leaking again.

As soon as I saw Sebastian's car stop in front of me, I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for what was coming.

"Good night mop head." Lizzie said stopping in front of me.

"Good night, fake blonde." I said.

"Don't talk to her like that, Landon, and good night." Sebastian said hugging her from behind and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Lan." Josie said and I preferred to ignore Sebastian and answer only to her.

"Good night. So, ready?" I took a deep breath once more.

Everyone nodded together.

"Remembering nothing about stupid questions, or asking if we're dating, and Penelope is different but cool, you'll like her." I said in one breath.

"Who's Penelope?" Josie asked, frowning.

"Hope's friend, practically sister and, yes, a wolf." I said seeing Sebastian and Lizzie raise their eyebrows at the same time.

"So it means that in addition to meeting your girlfriend, who is a military wolf, we are going to meet her family too, and she is going to meet your family, are you sure there is nothing serious between you two?" Lizzie asked and I couldn't answer that question because yes, Penelope is Hope's family, and they were my family.

"Let's go." I preferred to finish the subject.

As soon as we get to Hope's floor, I open the door and smell the food I've prepared.

"Hope we're here." I said a little loudly but without shouting because I know that her ears are sensitive and that she doesn't like loud noises.

I see her leaving the kitchen with Penelope right behind her but she was looking at her cell phone, while Hope walked up to us with an upright and dominant posture capable of filling the room and scaring certain people just by walking.

As soon as she reaches us she smiles while waiting for me to return to Earth and introduce my friends.

"Well these are the twins Lizzie and Josie." I said pointing to the girls who smiled and then to Sebastian. "This is Sebastian, Lizzie's boyfriend, and guys, this is Hope." I said pointing to her. "And this is Penelope." as soon as i say Penelope's name she looks up from her cell phone and looks at Josie directly while my friend is staring back at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Landon talks a lot about you, literally now it's all Hope this, Hope that." Lizzie said just to embarrass me, it's not like that I only think about Hope nineteen hours of my day the other five I'm asleep, that's when I dream about her, but it's different than thinking. "I know you are a wolf and all, but if you hurt my friend I will still beat you."

When she said that Penelope looks away from Josie, yes the two were looking at each other until now, and growls at Lizzie.

"Don't growl at my sister." Josie said quickly before anyone could say anything.

"Don't tell me who to growl at, especially after your sister threatens my sister." she said and I didn't even know what else to do.

"She didn't really want to threaten me, Penelope, she was just protecting Landon, don't worry, it's like you when you met him." Hope explained to try to make the atmosphere less tense.

"Oh well, yes, I'm sorry then, I thought you were serious." she apologized before looking at me and continuing. "As I was with Landon."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Sebastian decided to intervene before more was said. "I'm starving, let's eat."

"LET'S GO" I spoke louder than expected as I headed for the kitchen with them following me.

Hope bought a table just for that special occasion, it was round black glass with comfortable chairs, she sat next to me, Penelope next to her, Sebastian next to Penelope, Lizzie next to Sebastian, and Josie next to me.

After a while things started to get better, Lizzie, Hope, Josie and Penelope seemed to be getting along as well as Sebastian, we started talking about all kinds of subjects and I tried to ignore the looks between Josie and Penelope, look, right, because the two were drying each other so much that I don't know how they didn't disappear from there.

"Hope wolves are natural from where exactly?" Josie asked curiously.

"Most cold countries like the Scandinavian peninsula." she said taking a sip of her drink before continuing. "But my family came from Iceland."

"Really? Can you speak Icelandic?" she asked excitedly.

"Já ég veit það" she said. "It means, "yes I know" different right?" she asked and everyone nodded, including me.

"So Hope, how long have you and Landon been dating?" I choked on my drink on the spot feeling Josie slap my back to see if I could breathe a little, damn it, it had to be Lizzie.

"Our people don't, well, date, we have something called courtship and after courtship the connection, which is something similar to the ideology of marriage for humans, only that we wolves only love once in a lifetime and when we mark the our companion we bind our souls forever. " she said and even i paid attention to the story, she hadn’t told me that before.

"And do you love Landon?" Okay, I'm going to skip that table and attack Lizzie.

"Does anyone want dessert?" I asked getting up and ending the conversation when everyone nodded.

After I served dessert the conversations were back to normal and I looked at Hope before asking permission to go to the bathroom, but actually I wanted Hope to follow me so I went to her room and sat on a chair facing her her bed waiting for her to arrive, I had come here in her room a few times we usually stayed in the living room.

"Is something bothering you?" I heard her voice as she came in and leaned on the door behind her.

"No, I just want to know if you want to go ahead with this, I mean my friends aren't bothering you?" I asked as she sat on my lap.

"No, I like them Sebastian loves making jokes but he's a man of character, that's great, Lizzie looks tough but she cares about you, she has a wonderful sarcastic mood, and Josie seems to have a pure heart that shows the most the concern she has for you as if she were the mother responsible for the family. " she said smiling. "despite her smell is bothering me."

"What do you mean?" I asked with doubt.

"She is attracted to my sister, every time she looks at Penelope she releases pheromones that I'm sure is driving Penelope crazy, but for me, only your scent attracts me, human." she said running her nose over my neck.

"Well, I didn't need that sense of smell to realize that there is tension there too." I ran my hands over her back slightly up and down.

"Take off your shirt." Hope said out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Her scent was not made for me human, your scent was, now take your shirt off." she said again getting up and stopping in front of me.

I know she already saw me half naked but now with all that light maybe I was a little unsure, but even so I got up, standing in front of her and took off my shirt slowly before throwing it on the chair.

Hope ran her fingers down my chest slowly down to my belly and dragged her nails to my back, pulling me hard to her and turning me over to her bed, she was with her body pressed against mine when she took a few steps and knocked me over on top of her bed, she placed a wet kiss on my chest and went up to my shoulders and then to my neck.

"Move, the smell will spread faster like that." she said getting up and standing near the bed looking at me.

"What do you mean, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to mark my nest with your scent, human." she said and maybe i was a little happy about it.

"No need, I can sleep here with you if you want." nor do I know where the courage to speak such a thing came from.

"Okay, bring your stuff over here if you need it like pajamas or clothes to work tomorrow." she said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" I asked just to check.

"Yes human, I am." I said throwing my shirt back at me.

As soon as I got dressed we went back to the living room where everyone was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, good, the lovebirds have arrived, we have to go." Lizzie said getting up, followed by Sebastian and Josie.

"Yes, but it was a great meeting we should do more often." Josie said with a smile.

"Yeah, I still have to leave Josie at home before Lizzie and I go to mine, but she's right, it was great." Sebastian said too.

"Are you going to sleep at Sebastian today Lizzie?" I asked and she nodded.

"Penelope can take Josie home." Hope said before I could say anything.

Penelope looked right at her before forcing a smile and saying.

"Yes, of course I can."

"I do not want to bother." Josie said quickly.

"It's not a bother at all." Penelope responded by going to get Hope's car keys.

"Well, that's great." Lizzie said.

As soon as they were ready they walked out the apartment door with Penelope giving Hope one last look, which I would interpret as desperate, Hope just ignored it and closed the door, turning to me.

"We clean up this mess later, let's go to bed I'm tired." she said going to the room and i followed her trying not to have a heart attack.

"I don't have men's pajamas." she said when she entered the room and I closed the door behind us.

"No problem, I don't have it either, I usually sleep only in my underwear but today I can sleep in my clothes" I said as she made the bed that was on the floor.

"You can sleep in your underwear, it's not like me anyway." she shrugged.

"Like you?" I asked, unable to control myself.

"I usually sleep naked, most of the time with only a few exceptions." she said and I almost stopped breathing.

'Oh, ok "I said.

Didn't i have to go get my stuff?

Why is her bed on the floor, and why did she call it a nest?

All my thoughts were cut off when she finished the bed and took off her shoes then lowered her hands to the end of the dress and pulled it up slowly, revealing that wonderful body that I was almost sure was sculpted by the gods, I felt my cock move inside my box and the space of my pants gets tighter.

I took off my shoes and socks, and my pants afterwards, I could feel Hope's gaze on me, then I pulled my shirt over my head and left it on the floor before sitting on the bed being followed by Hope who did the same.

As soon as I lay down she settled on my chest hugging me tightly and intertwining our legs.

"Seriously, the quickest way to smell me is if I move?" I asked and she looked up in my direction.

"Not really, blood, pee, or sperm are stronger because they come from the inside out." she said and continued. "And I don't want you to bleed or pee in my nest." she said leaving out the sperm part.

"Uhm, of course." I said, not knowing what to say.

She turned and turned off the lights and buried her head in my chest again, when a while later my breathing was deep and I was almost asleep she moved passing her hands over my face and whispering softly.

"Þú ert eina mannlega ástin mín, leyfðu mér að biðja þig"

I fell asleep a little later, but I couldn't stop thinking, what did that mean?


	7. Human

Hope p.o.v

I had my head buried in Landon's neck, smelling his wonderful smell when I hear the door slam.

Penelope.

I didn't sleep all night, after what I told Landon I kept thinking about what Penelope told me, I think Landon is my soul mate.

I get up slowly, letting go of his body and leaving without making a noise, I entered Penelope's room watching her fix her nest to lie down.

"So Josie lives that far away?" he said looking at the clock that said 4 am.

"Funny, we talked a little, she was scared." she said stopping in front of her nest.

"Scared? She didn't seem scared here releasing all those stinking hormones towards you." she closed her face instantly.

"Stinking Hormones? She's the most fragrant thing in the world other than Landon who stays in this house all day behind you releasing his stench." what audacity.

"Landon smells perfect if you talk about him again, I'll hit you." she opened her arms laughing.

"Come on."

I jumped on top of her, knocking both of us down in her nest, and she went around leaving my body under hers and lying on top of me.

"I'm scared Hope." she said making me stop trying to bite her ear.

"Afraid of what?" I said, stroking her hair while she took a deep breath before answering.

"Josie was sad because Lizzie was going to leave her alone tonight, she said that since her parents died she felt very sensitive about things and she didn't like being alone, but she never told her sister because she wanted to make her happy. " she took another deep breath before continuing "she told me all that with tears in her eyes, and all i wanted to do was take her in my arms and keep everything bad away from her, i shouldn't feel that way for someone i met hours ago."

"Get in line, I really think you're right about me and Landon, I really think he's my soul mate, maybe Josie is yours." I said and she giggled.

"Do you really think so?" she got up and sat down and I sat down next to her.

"I think, if what you feel for Josie is true and strong then it means it is right, don't question it, just live it."

"But have you said half the things you're saying to him yet?" she asked

"Yes, I said he was my only love, I asked him to let me court him." she raised her eyebrows in disbelief "Okay, he was sleeping, and I asked in Icelandic."

She snorted at my comment and slapped me on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you say it with him awake, Hope? And in a language he understands?"

"I can't do it, Penelope." my heart started to hurt so much it felt like it would be ripped from me "I feel this pain that I have been carrying since the war, as a reminder that I killed people, and when I'm with Landon it all goes away, as if it's okay I have done the things I did, but it’s not. "

"Hope, listen to me, you were much more than a soldier, a soldier obeys orders. You didn't just save your allies, did you, when will you allow yourself to be happy?"

Flashback on:

I was once again running from the food stall to the medical area to visit Penelope before returning to my post. As soon as I get to her, I smile before delivering her food.

"So, how are things?" she asked eating her food slowly.

"Great, actually." I really was hopeful this time. "I think it will end sooner than we expected."

"Don't win the war without me."

While Penelope was eating I went to the bottom of the tent to leave my food there when I smelled a horrible smell of blood, human blood.

I left the tent in silence walking a little further to a large stone, when I arrived on the other side of the stone there was a human there who was bleeding a lot and probably was going to die.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked approaching her.

"Water please." she whispered almost without a voice to me.

I went back inside to get water for her, as much as I should kill her I wouldn't go, she was already dying and was suffering a lot. When I get to her again I give her water, spilling a little on her face revealing her brown hair and letting me see her grayish green eyes.

"I will die." she said holding me tightly "please don't let me die."

"Easy, I'll get you dressings." I said getting out of there and going back into the tent picking up gases and cottons for her, when I was looking for bandages I heard a scream coming from that direction.

I ran back there again, Jackson was there, he was killing her.

"What the fuck?" I said pushing him "Are you crazy?"

"Me crazy? She's human sir, she must be a spy." he said trying to get back to her but i pushed him again.

"She's hurt, she's not a spy, now get out." I said, and he gave me a discredited look.

"You know that if you protect her, that can be considered treason, don't you?" he said.

"Betrayal, after everything I've done?" I said taking a step towards him.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore." he said and giving her one last look before leaving and i looked back at her body but it was too late she was dead, all i could do now was bury her.

Falshback off.

But I didn't save her.

I just nodded to Penelope's question and she took my face making me look her in the eye.

"Shall we make a promise?" she started "We will try together, and if Landon and Josie are not the right ones we will get over them together too, Promise?"

"Promise." I answered leaving your room and going back to mine.

As soon as I got to my room I settled on the side of the Landon who was still sleeping and thought about what Penelope said to me, maybe it's time to try.

Landon p.o.v

I woke up the other day feeling a strange sensation in my cheek, when I opened my eyes they immediately looked for Hope who was beside me laughing.

"Am I that funny waking up?" I asked and she laughed more.

"No, funny was the grimace you made when I licked you." she laughed again.

"So is that what I felt? I can't believe you licked me and I wasn't awake to see that." I said

"In this case." she said approaching giving me another lick on the face.

"Wow are you going to wake me up like this every day?" I asked laughing.

"Not from now on, it will get better." she said. "Now go brush your teeth, breakfast is ready, there's a brush for you."

I got up going to the bathroom doing my morning needs and put on my clothes again since yesterday I slept in my underwear, which I will never forget.

As soon as I got to the kitchen, Hope was sitting at the coffee table eating toast.

"Who made breakfast?" I asked sitting down preparing my plate.

"I made." I looked at her seriously "the way from here to the bakery."

"So, I don't know I was dreaming but you said something to me last night, uhm in Icelandic?" she gasped a little before answering.

"Yes, I did." she spoke and I gave a signal as if to continue talking. "I asked if you would let me court you?"

That was my turn to choke on coffee.

"What do you mean? Like, what do you mean?" I asked with doubt.

"It's like a courtship ritual for us wolves." she said.

"Wow uhm, I don't know, Hope, i mean how it all works?" I asked and she sighed.

"It's a simple ritual, I know you have doubts about all of this so tonight when you get back from the service we can talk, I have to leave, now we won't have time to talk, you can sleep here if you want." she said.

"Of course I'll stop by the house later to pick up some things and come over here." she nodded and stood up giving me a kiss that I returned without hesitation.

"So see you soon, I'll be back in time to take you to work, I promise." she gave me another kiss before leaving.

I had a lot of thoughts in my head that were interrupted by Penelope who slapped me on the back of the neck before sitting down.

"Good morning" she smiled and I returned it with a smile, by now I was used to it.

"So how did it go with Josie?" I asked.

"Great, she's cool human, unlike you." she said but i knew she was kidding, i know she likes me.

"Uhm." I mumbled simple.

"So Hope talked to you about the procession?" she asked.

"No, she said she would come later, is it too complicated?" I asked wanting to know.

"No, but I think she should take your doubts out of this." she swallowed the bread before speaking again "but changing the subject can you give me the exact address of Josie's college?"

"Yes of course." I said taking a paper and writing down everything she would need to know.

"So anything else you want to ask me about wolves?" she said looking at me with a strange face.

"No" I said turning around but then backing away "Actually, yes, what does the word control mean to you, and what do you mean when you say you're going to lose it?" she raised her eyebrows at my question.

"Wow you and Hope are wild." she cleaned the crumbs from her hand before crossing her arms on the table and answering me. "What Hope wants to say about losing control is because wolves are transformed by the pulse, if she becomes too agitated or anxious, it does not mean that she will transform in front of you, but she may end up leaving the hurry out or the claws , and hurt you, but in reality she would just be taking you, what she wants when she is around you and it can hurt you. " she said it all at once.

I didn't know what to say so she just went back to her room and I stood there looking like a clown, but suddenly the image of Hope with bright yellow eyes rushing out and riding me popped up in my head and I I couldn't help but think how I wanted it.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my allergy attacked during the night so sorry for the small chapter, now i'm going to sleep again.


	8. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Landon p.o.v

I was sitting on Hope's bed while waiting for her to finish showering, she took me and picked me up from work again today, and now we were ready to have our conversation.

Penelope left more than two hours ago, most likely after Josie.

As soon as I hear the bathroom door open I look at Hope as she leaves wearing nothing but panties and a bra, obviously the fact that she likes to sleep without clothes will be very useful in the future when she stops rejecting me.

"Well" she sat across from me on the bed with her legs crossed "ask whatever you want."

"Okay, first how did it start and what does it mean to you?" I asked without even hesitating.

"I don't know how it started, it was always like that for us wolves, and well, when a wolf decides to court someone it is because that wolf is in love with the person and intends to spend his life with them, when humans start to date most of the time they don't "get married", but they should, because what's the point of being with a person if you don't plan the rest of your life with them?" she asked rhetorically before continuing "change the word dating for courting, and marrying for mark, but we take it to the end, a wolf only loves it once in his life in an extreme way, so if I'm willing to court you, to appoint you, it's because my feelings are true. "

I took a moment to think about trying not to freak out with the fact that she appears to be in love with me intensely.

"How does it happen?" I asked.

"Well, it usually takes four moons, full moons, at each full moon we’re going to have a kind of meeting to get closer, to bring our families, our loves, our successes and our difficulties closer together, we’ll learn to understand each other’s parts to connect . " She moved a little to get closer to me "on the fourth moon I will, if you want and if you accept me, mark you, but remembering that you don't have to if you don't want to, if you want me to court you and wait, time whatever, for me to mark you too, I hope. " she explained.

"And how does it work? The brand." she took my hands by sliding her fingers down my arm.

"Well, if you plan me to mark you after four moons it needs to be the first time we have sex, when you are close to reaching the peak, I will bite you, wherever you want, arm, shoulder, neck, but if you want to wait until be ready so we need to do a little ritual from the day before. " she said, and I couldn't help thinking about it which made a chill go up my back.

"That hurts?" I'm nervous.

"A little." she smiles "but they say it provides an intense orgasm if you want to know."

"And how is the connection between us after?"

"Intense, I could feel you, even from afar if you are in danger or if you need me, just as you can do the same to me, some couples, rare, claimed to be able to even get into each other's mind, you would be mine, and I would be yours. " she said with her arms around my neck as I held on to her waist. "But there is a downside to that too, Landon, some wolves, several, die without their partners, if they are taken from him or if they die, you need to understand that it is a lifelong connection of souls."

I shuddered at the idea of Hope dying, because of me, but I also feel that way, I have this scary fear of losing Hope, which really, when I think about it, it looks like I'm going to die too.

"Can you give me some time to think before I answer?" I saw her gaze go down for a minute, which made my heart tremble.

"Yes of course." she said and I kissed her to close the distance between us, which was overwhelming.

She moved to my lap, squeezing my curls and pulling as she kissed me back hard.

Everything would be beautiful if, simply, her phone did not start ringing, she left me to answer the cell phone.

"What?" she answered a little angry. "No, we don't want to, shit, ok, but you better kiss her for real today or I'll blow you up, bye." she said and turned to me.

"Penelope was at Josie's house when Lizzie got there and she invited us all to go to a nightclub not far from here, in fact they are already there." she said.

"Okay, we can go, it'll be cool." I said getting up and giving her a peck before looking for my clothes that were inside a small suitcase that I brought here.

Hope p.o.v

I stopped the car in front of the club giving the keys to the valet and going to the entrance while Landon continued talking about how good the night was going to be.

As soon as we enter, I spot Penelope upstairs and take Landon's hand guiding us there.

"Hi guys." he said, greeting Josie, Penelope, Lizzie and Sebastian.

"Good evening." they responded together, while I sat next to Lizzie and Landon beside me.

"So, what’s supposed to be too much for us to do in this place?" I asked.

"Basically, drink, dance, talk." Lizzie said and Sebastian added "And kiss."

"Uhm, I can do all of this at home." I said and Penelope answered me.

"Well, yes, but the goal is to get out of the house, which you never cared about before, but since you are in an apparent bad mood I can assume that my call interrupted something." she said raising her eyebrows.

Like great kids Lizzie, Sebastian and Josie let out a "Uhmmm" making Landon and me blush.

After an hour just sitting there talking, Lizzie and Sebastian went to dance and Penelope and Josie were sticking their tongues in each other's throat.

I pulled Landon to dance with me and after a while trying to teach him how to move, because apparently he had forgotten, we were dancing at our own pace, and completely disorganized.

"Let's go get something to drink, I'm sweating here." he said and I pulled his hand leading us to the bar.

As soon as we got there we were waiting for the bartender to look in our direction in the middle of the crowded bar, which he didn't do at all, so I asked Landon to hold my seat and went over to him to order our drinks, which worked since he managed to give me attention, when I looked at Landon to gesture that I was already going I noticed that he was talking to a girl of his height, a blonde who had her back to me, they were laughing, and I could see her hand going up his arm.

It was as if every fiber in me was filled with a huge hatred and anger, all I wanted to do was take her hand away and push Landon away from her, I gave up on our request and walked with a firm step towards them and as soon as Landon saw me he smiled.

"Hi baby, look who I found here." he said coming over to my side and I put my arms around him "this is Dana she is a friend I met when I was younger."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you, it's been so long since I saw Landon, he doesn't even look like that kid anymore, now he's a grown and handsome man." she said

"I'm leaving." I said to Landon, turning around and leaving.

Fuck, handsome? He is handsome but he is my handsome she cannot call him that.

"Hope! Hope!" I ignored Landon's calls while picking up the keys from the valet and heading towards my car when I opened the door. Landon closed it back by pulling me to look at him.

"Hope, what happened?" he asked and I didn't look him in the eye to answer.

"Nothing, I got tired and I'm going home." I said ready to turn around.

"Great, if you're going, I'm going with you." he said and ran to the other side of the car before I could say anything.

As soon as I got in and out of there a silence fell on the car, but not the normal comfortable and calm silence, an overwhelming and horrible silence.

But I wouldn’t break it, not now, now all I could think about was how I wanted to go out there and take that girl’s head off, I know I don’t have the right to be jealous right now, but I can’t control this feeling.

As soon as I keep the car in the garage, Landon and I go up to our floor, not saying anything to each other, when the elevator stops, I get out in front of Landon and go into the house fast already going to my room to change clothes.

A few minutes later Landon came into the room and sat on the bed looking at me.

"So you're really not going to tell me what happened?" he asked and I stopped walking around the room to look at him.

"Dana happened." I said and he raised his eyebrows "yes i'm jealous, she's your friend isn't she? she's human maybe it's better for you to be with her." I said and he laughed, without any reason because this situation is not funny, and came to me taking my hands and making me look him in the eye.

"You don't have to be jealous of Dana, or anyone else, Hope, do you know why?" he asked and I shook my head "because Dana is not the person I am in love with, it is not with her that I am going to do an ancient ritual that I will probably spoil something, and it is not she who will mark me, no it is she who is my soul mate and it is not with her that I will spend the rest of my life. " he said and I held my breath.

"Are you sure about that? Humans tend to change their minds very easily, you're talking about the rest of your life." I asked.

"Yes definitely, yes." he said and I couldn't help it, I attacked his lips pulling him into a kiss full of passion.

I pushed us both towards our nest and tore his shirt in the process.

"It was one of my favorites." did he really unhook my mouth to say that?

"I buy another one." I pushed him lying on the bed when I sat on his hip, dropping my kisses to his neck and belly, feeling his hair brush my chin. hands to my hair, pulling me up again and kissing me.

He sat and took his hands to my waist, squeezing them there, I put my hands on top of his, dragging them to my ass where he squeezed even harder making me stand up a little in his lap.

When I felt his hard member underneath me I started to gently roll my hips over him, causing him to release a hoarse groan in my ear that sent a shiver straight down the middle of my legs where it was already completely wet yearning for he.

"I thought we were only going to have sex in four months." he said and I pulled my mouth away from him for a moment holding his head on my shoulder while hugging him with the other arm, taking advantage of the better impulse I could take that way and rubbing myself more on his dick over his pants.

"We go." I said and he took his head off my shoulder and kissed my breasts, which was still in my bra, and I threw him on the bed again, dragging myself down to take off his pants and leaving him only with his underwear, which was wet marking his dick inside and I smiled at how hard he was.

I went back to his lap while putting my lips to his ear giving a little bite on his lobe, when I heard a loud noise that soon turned out to be the slap he gave me in the ass before squeezing it further helping me to cause a friction greater among our bodies.

"You are mine." I whispered in his ear "my human, and when all this is over and you are truly filling me up I will mark you and no one will be able to take you away from me."

He let out a loud moan even more with my words and I knew that all that contact and that tension between us was consuming him, he wanted to release it just as I wanted it too.

"Okay, my love, come to me." he let out a thick groan from the back of his throat as he lifted his hips against mine coming in his own underwear.

After his body stopped shaking and he started to calm down he started laughing and I started laughing too.

"What's it?" I asked while lying on top of him.

"You made me cum in my pants like a stupid teenager masturbating for the first time." he said

He laughed at the comment and I laughed too, until I ended up sleeping, sleeping for the first time without nightmares or fears inside my chest after a long time.

Just a strange hope inside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you haven’t noticed yet this is a strange story, with strange characters, and with a strange writer, and in future chapters it will get even stranger, because now we’ll learn even more about Hope’s ancestors, and her kind, and her customs.


	9. First Moon

Landon p.o.v

It was a week since the last conversation I had with Hope and we were now in her car going to a kind of cabin in the woods, tonight would be a full moon and I was more than nervous, it would be the beginning of the ritual.

Everything about her culture made me afraid, this morning the strange conversation we had with Penelope certainly made me more insecure about it all.

Flashback on:

"So are you nervous?" Penelope asked me while I was trying to make coffee.

"Yes, a little bit, I mean I never dealt with another culture like that before, I just feel a little insecure about doing it, the same way I would feel if I were marrying in the church with the blessing of Jesus, or something like that, like religious people do. " I said trying to ease the growing stress of the past few hours.

"Why would Jesus bless your marriage?" Hope asked doubtfully.

"I'm not saying that he would just that some people believe he has that power." I tried to explain but the expression of doubt increased even more on their faces.

"How could anyone have that much power?" It was Penelope's turn to ask me.

"Because he is son of God." This time I was already in doubt about what they were talking about.

"And who is God?" They asked at the same time and it took me a while to realize that they had never heard of God.

"Wait, aren't there any God where you come from?" I asked with doubt this time.

"What is a God?" Hope asked.

"The creator of everyone, at least that's what they say, humans believe that, that he created everything that exists, even humanity." I explained "How do you think it was created?"

"By the spirits, of course." Penelope answered me.

"Spirits? Like ghosts?" They denied it before Hope explained it to me.

"Spirits are immortal beings, they spent their lives creating worlds, in each world they created they took on a different shape, in our world they took on the shape of life, being water, earth, air, and heat, they shaped their creations from these elements so that each creature they created needed these elements to live and to die. " Penelope continues with the explanation.

"They created awareness so that we could be able to feel and act, and when we die they take us to another world of their creation so that we can always be reborn over their presence." I let them continue the conversation while keeping my thoughts to myself.

Flashback off.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked looking at me quickly before looking at the road.

"Yes, it's just that I'm nervous, what is the first moon about?" I asked getting up a little on the bench.

"The first moon is called the moon of truth, or moon of honesty, where we connect with nature and use herbs to tell the whole truth about our lives and our past, it is with it that we build the basis of our relationship that is confidence "she said and I shivered a little, she obviously noticed since she spoke quickly afterwards" Landon I understand if you need more time to think, or if you don't want to do it, if you don't want to I wait, we can spend a wonderful end here, and everything is fine. " she took my hand trying to give me confidence.

"No, I want to do this, Hope, I want to be yours and make you mine, forever." I said taking her hand and pressing a kiss there.

She smiled at me and continued on the way, which did not take long to arrive, soon she was parking the car in front of a huge house in the forest with shades of wood and white, with dark glass doors.

As soon as I entered I saw that it was an open environment where from the living room you could see the dining table even far away, with a glass railing staircase that led to the second floor.

I turned to Hope who was coming in and went to her to kiss her, which she immediately reciprocated, by the way I love to kiss her.

"Ecxited?" she asked and I nodded and kissed her again.

We took the bags to the second floor, which was basically the entire room, except for the part of the bathroom that was the wall at the back, which was a book stand.

"Wow" I said leaving the bags on the floor and going around the room to see everything there.

"I'm glad you liked it." Hope said going to bed and moving it away, obviously she was going to build that strange thing with the bed she calls a nest, but who am I to complain, it feels so warm and welcoming.

I laughed, shaking my head and walking down the stairs again to go to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

I opened the cupboards looking for something and it was empty, I had all the cooking equipment except the food.

"Hope" I called out to her, without shouting, I knew she would listen to me.

"Yes?" she said arriving in the kitchen, this woman walks very fast.

"Did we bring food?" I asked.

I mean, I packed my bag as she asked but everything else was prepared by her.

"Yes I did, I'm going to get it in the car." while she left I took some pots to check if they were clean and I thank God they were, in fact the whole house was clean, probably the caretakers of the house they rented to Hope must have left everything ready before we arrived.

"Here they are." she said placing bags on the table.

"Wow, did you bring food for a pack?" I asked noticing the amount of things and raising my eyebrows at her.

"What kind of question is that? Of course not, you need triple that for a pack of at least ten wolves," she said with an indignant face before continuing, "Besides, you know how much I eat."

Yes, I definitely know, what I don't know is where so much food goes in that body, I found out how much she eats when she literally ate a whole eight-piece pizza and ate the rest of mine that I ate only three pieces.

Thirteen pieces.

"I know, I was just kidding, come here." I said opening my arms to where she soon ran and hugged me back.

"By the way, I'm hungry." she said and I laughed a little, moving away from her.

"I know, I'm going to make lunch." I picked up the bags and opened them, seeing what was inside and getting ready to make our lunch.

As soon as I finished Hope and I sat down and started to eat, it was so nice to be like this with Hope, just the two of us and nobody else, I usually wonder about the things that surround us, everything I went through until I met her, after that everything changed was as if even with all the difficulties that I went through nothing matters, she makes me stay at peace, I feel at home and scared at the same time by how much I love her.

Wait.

love her?

Holy shit I love Hope.

"Are you okay?" my thoughts were interrupted by Hope's voice.

"Yes, I am." I took a deep breath trying to change the conversation "So, tell me more about the ritual."

"Well, the second moon is about blood connection, it is not what it seems, it is when we connect my bloodline, like my relatives and friends with yours, it is more for a fraternization, where both bloodlines admit their intentions with the partner of your lineage and accept it, or not, as your family. " she said looking into my eyes.

"Got it, basically we're going to have a meeting where our friends are going to socialize with each other and decide whether to accept us?" I repeated asking in the end.

"Yes." she nodded with a smile.

"Good and the third?" I asked.

"It is the water moon, when you think about the ritual it has everything similar to the elements, the first moon is the soil, or earth, of the trust that generates the base, as I said, the second is the wind that blows transmitting peace and acceptance, the third is where we put into practice the promises of the first moon, where we will go together to the place of our past facing them together as it should be. " she said and I frowned.

"What do you mean, a place from the past?" I asked.

"I'll explain it better after tonight, the two are interconnected, so the first moon happens will understand better." she said and I nodded.

"What about the last one?" I asked.

"It is the fire moon, it is when passion and lust mix, it is usually when one wolf marks the other, it is when souls are interconnected, but remembering it only happens when you decide." she said and I sighed.

"Okay, well, I think I'm ready, when do we start?" I asked.

"Half an hour before the moon reaches its highest point, in a few hours." she said and I just nodded, going back to eating.

After we had lunch and cleaned the kitchen, Hope showed me all the herbs she brought, taught me how to mix them and what to do.

It is simple even, after mixing and shaking it was just put in a boiling water and drink as a kind of tea.

After a few hours lying on the couch just enjoying each other's company we went upstairs to take a shower, separately of course, while I took my shower Hope arranged the herbs and the environment.

As soon as I came out of the bathroom I felt a pleasant smell of incense invade my nose, Hope was on our bed sitting with her legs crossed waiting.

She was not wearing anything other than a white robe, she said that we should feel lighter today, I was wearing boxer shorts and my hair was wet with no gel or anything, just like hers were.

I sat across from her on the bed and waited for her to say something.

"Landon, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked and I answered without hesitation.

"Yes, I've never been so sure about anything before." she nodded and gave me my cup of tea for me to drink.

The sensation is very strange, it immediately hit my brain, but it makes me lighter.

"Well, let's get started." she said after drinking her tea. "I accept you, Landon Kirby, as my partner, my human, my love, I open my heart to you, ask what you want to ask and my past will no longer be a secret, you will trust me."

"Tell me your story, how did it all start?" she didn't look away from me for a second as she answered.

"I was born in Iceland, I grew up with my parents and my aunts and uncles, I was always very close to my family and it was horrible to have to watch them all die in the war, but I also had friends, like Milton and Kaleb, who also fought at my side, and I had Penelope, who is my sister, but none of that happiness compared to how I felt when I met you, human. "

I absorbed all the words she said, one by one, imagining a happy little Hope running around, and then the war took everything away from her, and then I imagined her with her friends having some happiness again.

But the images in my head felt so real, it was like I was inside her head, seeing everything she went through.

"What is your biggest fear?"

"I killed people, I was a monster, a war is no excuse for what I did, and my biggest fear is to forgive myself, forget what I did, I don't deserve forgiveness." I touched her face with a light caress, I knew she wanted to cry, so I just stayed there for her when she let tears escape her eyes.

"I don't see it that way, if only you could see yourself the way I see you, you would understand how much I love you." I widened my eyes when I noticed what I said and she did the same.

"Love me?" she asked.

"Yes." I sighed "There's no use denying it anymore, I love you Hope." I watched her eyes shine like there was a light right in front of her reflecting eyes.

"I love you, of course I love you human." she said and jumped a little on my lap kissing me and I returned the kiss with a smile at the end as she returned to her seat.

"I like the way you call me human." damn the tea is working, because I wasn't supposed to say that.

"My human." she laughed a little at that until she stopped and looked at me.

"I think it's my turn now." she nodded "I accept you, Hope Mikaelson, as my partner, my wolf, my beloved, I open my heart to you, ask what you want to ask and my past will no longer be a secret, you will trust me"

"How did you grow up?"

"It was always me and my mother, we lived in Virginia, although I was born in Georgia, she had no family so it was always us, when I was young she went to war and died there after that I lived in abusive foster homes , until I stopped at the house of Mr. Salvatore, Sebastian's father, it was there that I learned to cook, they saved me. "

"Were you afraid you might not survive?" She asked.

"I did, but I was more afraid of surviving and continuing with the life I had." I admitted.

"What kept you on your way?" she asked.

"I made a promise to my mother, that I would continue, that I would make her proud, she was my anchor for a long time."

"What's your biggest dream?" she asked with a small smile.

"Uhm, before it was be a chef, but now it's changed." she frowned.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"It's you, you're my biggest dream." she smiled, again coming to my lap kissing me this time for longer, it was so torturous all this I needed her so much.

She took a deep breath before returning, again, to her place "Let's finish, repeat with me." I nodded holding her hands and looking into her eyes as we spoke at the same time "I ask the Moon to accept our love, to be the witness that we are here opening our hearts, building our trust, our loyalty, from now on we started our way to become one" After that i felt my head return to normal as a bright and strong light invaded the room over us.

"Look up," she said and I did.

Seeing the big, clear moon over us, without clouds, lighting us up, as if accepting our love and proving to be a witness.

When I looked down again to feel Hope's lips crash against mine, where I could feel that I was becoming part of her, where I could feel her becoming part of me.

This time without interrupting, we stayed there kissing until we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I was expecting a little more from this chapter, I didn't really like what it ended up becoming, but I hope you like it anyway.


	10. Second moon

Hope p.o.v

After spending almost a week talking to our friends to find a day when everyone was free so that my human and I could do the second part of the ritual, we finally managed to schedule it for Saturday and I was counting the days to arrive soon, and now that it's here, I'm worried.

I generally don't care about others' opinions about me, or about my life, but knowing that Landon's family may or may not accept me as part of the family also makes me nervous, and if they don't accept me, or think that I am not good enough for Landon?

"Have you put everything on the table yet?" Landon's voice cuts through the thoughts in my head.

"Yes, and Penelope texted me saying that they are already leaving, which means that they are now yelling at Lizzie to hurry up, and then get out of there" I said laughing at the image that formed in my head "they'll be here in about twenty minutes or so."

"Good, the food will not be cold and these wonderful candles will have the biggest smell in the house." He said sitting on the couch and patting me on the side so I could sit next to him.

"Do you think they will accept me?" I asked hugging him to the side as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I don't think so, I'm sure, Hope they love you even more than they love me." He said jokingly making me giggle. "Penelope who is likely to reject me."

"She won't, don't tell her that I told you this, but she likes you." I continued "like a dog who likes his toy, you know? He bites and strikes away in violence, but he protects and doesn't like others to take it."

"Wow, what a beautiful comparison I think that's exactly how I feel, thank you very much." He said raising his eyebrows.

I laughed at his face and pulled him in for a kiss, calm, slow and full of feelings, I love when we kiss like that, I love all our kisses.

While we stand there hugging each other waiting for the intercom to ring for our friends to arrive, the front door is almost kicked by Penelope while Lizzie, Sebastian, and Josie come after her talking to each other at the loudest.

"Sorry for the delay, it was Lizzie's fault that she doesn't know the meaning of an appointment." Josie said.

"I was getting ready Josette, you can't catch perfection." Lizzie replied back with a mocking face.

"Impossible, you are already perfect." Sebastian said making Lizzie smile and start kissing there.

"Or this isn't a motel, get a room." Penelope screamed at them.

"Said the one who walks around my house almost every day sticking her tongue in my sister's throat." Lizzie replied again.

"Okay, enough. Great that you are here now, let's eat." I said hoping to stick food in their mouths so they would talk less.

We went to the kitchen to eat the delicious food that Landon had prepared, in the meantime everyone starts talking about several different things, and exchanging dishes and food on the table, I stop for a moment to observe all of this, from now on this would be my family, and it is extremely different from anything I imagined.

I always thought it would be small and calm, but what I got here was a big and noisy family, that makes a fuss about everything, part of me was worried because I wanted to be part of it, I wanted to be seen as a family too.

"So, we brought everything you wanted, we are ready to do it as you explained." Lizzie said.

I had asked them to bring meaningful things to them, like objects that hold memories or something that you are very attached to.

After Lizzie said that we went to the main room where I had already prepared everything by placing pillows and candles around near the large glass window that stretched from ceiling to floor, letting the moonlight shine through us.

As soon as we sat down, Landon and I in the middle, Penelope, who already knew what to do, first took out her object, which was wrapped in a cloth, it was a leather watch that looked old, and had broken glass.

"It belonged to my father, he gave it to me, asked me to always carry it with me and when I went to war I almost lost it but I managed to keep it, it means the world to me, this is my offer to you, Landon as proof of mine intentions, I accept you as part of my family and while you are here, I swear to protect you when I need you, I trust you to bring peace, light, and happiness to my sister. "She placed the watch next to us on the floor and returned to her place next to Josie.

Landon took the watch and thanked her, I could see some tears shining in his eyes that he didn't drop, actually looking around I could see everyone with tears in their eyes including Penelope, which was rare.

After that Lizzie took a box out of her purse, which soon proved to be a music box, when she opened a ballerina started dancing to a soft music like a piano, I could see how thrilled she and Josie were seeing that.

"It means a lot to me and Josie our parents gave us when we were kids, we always went to sleep listening to it, it was like a way to still keep them close." Josie ran her hand over the box delicately before placing it next to me. "I don't need to say how much it means to us and it is a clear sign that we accept you as part of our family, as our sister and we promise to always be by your side and protect you when you need it and we trust that you love and will take good care of our mop head. "

I thanked her with a nod and took the box in my hands, running my fingers lightly around it, shortly after Sebastian took out a box like those to put a ring on, and handed it to me, when I opened it I saw it was a big ring, with an "S" in the center.

"It was from my uncle Stefan, he gave it to me before he died, my father has an equal is a great inheritance from our family and to me it means a lot, you are now part of my family too Hope, I promise to always be by your side and protect you, and I trust you will take good care of my brother. " I saw Lizzie wipe a tear from her eyes and hug Sebastian to the side when he returned to his seat.

I put all the objects between Landon and me who were sitting facing each other, and I take his hands he smiles at me letting his tears run down his cheeks making me cry too, I knew that from then on we were family, all of us.

As soon as we clasped our hands the moonlight grew on us making everyone look at it, just standing there illuminating us all that night, leaving another mark on our love, our hearts, our friends, our families.

After everyone left, everyone even Penelope, who has been sleeping more at Josie's house these days than here, I finished washing the dishes and went back to my room. I thought Landon was already lying down but he was still in the bathroom so I went over to it and slowly opened the door carefully so he wouldn't hear me.

He was lying in the bathtub with his head leaning against the curve of the bathtub and with his eyes closed as if he were in another world, I took off my clothes slowly and quietly and walked over to him.

When I put my foot in the water he raised his head scared by the movement and as soon as he saw me he locked his eyes on my body looking me up and down, I was going to sit in the bathtub but I stood there letting him watch my body , the wishful look he had made me crazy inside, so he looked away then I sat on the other side of the bathtub and he sat too.

For a long time we were surrounded by that tension without saying anything as if any word would break what was built around us.

"So, are you feeling good after tonight?"

"Yes, in fact it was like a roller coaster of emotions but now it seems that everything is fine as if I was at peace because I found the place where I belong." he smiled after speaking and I smiled too because I felt the same way.

"Good, I feel the same way too."

I moved into the bathtub, dragging myself beside his legs and sitting on his lap, I let out a slight moan in his ear when I sat on his lap and felt his hard member on my thigh.

Everything between Landon and me was always so intense, I couldn't control myself whenever I was around him, and how I wanted his body.

I started to kiss his neck listening to him let out low, hoarse moans near my ear, I pulled back a little more to kiss his chest when he put his hands on my waist pulling me up again making me brush his dick . He moved his hands down to my ass, squeezing hard enough to leave his fingerprints there.

He pushed me off him and got up in the bath, careful not to fall, letting me see his body this time, from his shoulders to his abdomen and his erect member, to his thighs that were proportional to his body, when I thought he was to do something he put his feet out and got out of the bath taking his towel and putting it around his hip.

"Did you really think you could do this for a long time and I wouldn't notice?" I smirked when I noticed what he was talking about "you said that we would only have sex when we finished the ritual, and that was your best plan? seduce me until you almost took me to the maximum but never had sex with me, you are teasing me, because you want me to feel enough about you, angry enough about you, so that I can fuck you when the right time comes, but you don’t have to worry about it, I promise I’ll have sex with you as surrendered and crazy as possible. " he said with his hands resting around the bathtub and his face close to mine "But you won't continue with this little game, it doesn't work anymore."

"Well, that's not how I see it, because of what I see you are again hard, frustrated and angry, for me my game is working perfectly, but it's not like you want to bet is it?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What to bet for? I'm clearly going to win." he shrugged.

"So you have nothing to fear, do you? If you manage to control yourself until the end of the ritual you win and you can ask for anything you want, now if I drive you crazy enough and you beg to fuck me I win and then you will have to do whatever I want, do you want to bet? " he stopped for a few minutes before giving that smug smile that makes him extremely hot.

"Okay then, I bet."

Wonderful.


	11. Third moon

Hope p.o.v

When you think about the ritual that we wolves perform when we find our soul mate, nothing is really difficult, in fact it's all about the elements.

Being a wolf means glorifying the elements because they gave us everything we need, water to drink, soil to plant, wind to carry us, and fire to warm us, the ritual reflects the influence of the elements on our lives from the first moon to the last.

The first moon is like the soil, it is the base that sustains us, our center of trust, and in a relationship trust is only generated when there are no secrets or intrigues between the couple, but all this is only the beginning, because when you decide to spend the rest of your life with someone it is important that you are not only open-hearted, but also minded.

But there is no way to be with a clear mind without you learning, not to ignore or forget, but to understand that the things that happened in the past with you are the things that made you the person you are today.

And that is what the third moon meant, its element is the wind, or air, everything is different when you are lost, but when you find yourself, the wind comes and brings you that feeling of relief, as if an enormous weight has been lifted from your back, freeing you from whatever problems you have gone through in your life in that last year, month, day or hour.

Landon and I were heading towards his childhood home now, he was strangely quiet, unlike how he usually looks when we are together, I knew all of this was too much for him and I am happy to be here with him now i'm glad he agreed to go through all this with me, it reminds me of how much i love him.

"How are you, human?" I asked rubbing his face, Landon was driving since I didn't know where his house was.

"I'm fine," he tilted his face at my touch with a small smile as he answered.

"Hey, no lying to each other ok? Tell me, you know that if you don't want to do that you don't have to, right?" he shook his head quickly.

"No, I want to do this more than anything, I'm not afraid to show you my past, I'm afraid to face it." he said caressing my hand that was now together on his lap.

"Landon, this is not about showing me your past, it is about facing it, and it is normal to be afraid to relive things that made you unhappy, but there is no shortcut to acceptance, you have to feel all the pain in the scars that you hide, until you understand that if it weren't for them you wouldn't be where you are today, and that's what i'm here for i'll help you face it all, you don't have to go through this alone, i'm here. " I saw his eyes shine a little with his tears, he nodded, straightening his posture.

"I love you." he said making me smile.

"I love you too."

We were silent for the next few minutes until we arrived in a simple but beautiful neighborhood, he parked the car in front of a house that appeared to be old, with paint that once was orange, a passage to the door where it was probably a garden but now the bush was already big, the door was completely stripped and the windows were closed.

When I got out of the car and looked at Landon he was shaking a little, I went to him and hugged him on the side giving a kiss on his neck, exactly where I was going to mark him, not that he knew it but I already had chosen the exact place.

"We'll come in when you're ready, take your time."

He took a deep breath before going to the trunk of the car and taking out the things we had brought, lanterns, candles, flavorings, and some personal items that referred to my past. We entered through the front door that was so fallen to pieces that the moment I applied a slight pressure with the shoulders it opened easily, giving us passage into the house where the furniture was covered with a cloth and the place was already dark at night, Landon turned on his flashlight looking for the general clock in the house while I used my wolf eyes to get a better look at the place, after a few minutes he turned on the generator and the light came back through the house, showing the peeled walls of a paint from years ago, and huge dust on top of everything.

"I don't understand, why hasn't anyone ever bought this place?" he asked without looking at me, approaching the fireplace where there were some dust-filled picture frames that hid the photos, I took one in my hands and cleaned the surface seeing a young Landon, probably two years old, but what scared me the most it was the woman beside him, I froze when I saw her face, my body started to shake and for a moment I couldn't breathe.

"Hope, are you okay? You went pale from nowhere." he asked coming towards me and holding my face.

"Is this woman your mother?" I asked, choking a little.

"Yes, why?" He asked again.

"Landon, I know her I-" I couldn't finish speaking, my voice cracked and I started to cry.

"How do you know her, Hope?" Landon looked at me with a huge doubtful face, but I couldn't stop crying so he hugged me and waited for me to finish crying and calm down a little.

After a while, I don't know exactly how much, I managed to stop crying and I was able to separate a little from Landon to look into his eyes and take a deep breath before speaking:

"I met your mother at the time when Penelope got hurt, I was in the tent with her when I smelled a strange, human smell, and I went after it when I got there-" I choked again on my own crying unable to keep talking.

"Hey calm down, it's okay, I'm here my love, say". Landon's voice served me as an instant tranquilizer it was as if my body obeyed him.

"It was your mother Landon, she was alone and hurt and when I got there she asked me for water, I went to get it and said it was going to be okay but when I came back it was too late she was dead." he started to cry and came out of my embrace and walked away.

"Did you know her? Were you there when she died?" he started to walk away more and more and I walked over to him trying to keep him close.

"I never forget a face, Landon, especially in a situation like this, Landon, I buried her." I tried to hold his face but he kept away from me, I hated it when he walked away from me, it was like my wolf was being slaughtered inside, I never saw Landon cry, not for something sad, and everything I wanted to do now was to hug him. "Landon, please listen to me, I had no idea who that woman was, I just knew she was human, she was hurt and needed help so I helped, tried at least and it haunted me until today." I finally got my hands on his face making him look at me "Until today I can't get it out of my head, and I never forgave myself for letting her die, but all I could do at the time was look for a safe place and away from the camp to bury her. " He burst into tears there embracing me with his head buried in my neck while I caressed his hair and whispered in his ear that everything was going to be okay.

"So they never find her body, oh my God I thought she was blown up somewhere, or at the bottom of a river, I thought she died in pain and alone, but you among all the other people in the world found her and helped her, Hope you buried her. "

He kissed me lightly as if he were saying "thank you" and I returned with such a great feeling of relief running over me, as if the wind had blown and carried that weight from my back.

Landon p.o.v

After the moment Hope and I shared, we did the rest of the ritual. Hope brought an object that reminded her of her past, but she replaced it with one of my mother's pictures at the house, I still can't believe that Hope was the person who helped my mother and buried her, I always had a huge fear of knowing how my mother died, and discovering that she had left alone without anyone there, it turns out that Hope was there, she helped me with a trauma that I have had since that I was a child, and that was well before I met.

I never had a clue about wolf culture, I never knew anything about what the world meant to them but after I met Hope, after we started doing the ritual it all started to make sense to me, it was like I was born to be part of that.

After we reinforced our oath I felt like a weight had been lifted off my back, she was right, it was like I was prepared to go on with my life now, without the hurt of the past, without all this fear of uncertainty and of accomplishing something again, it gave me the strength to continue my life, especially my life with Hope.

After half an hour, we stopped the car in front of our apartment, yes ours because Hope almost forced me to leave my apartment and I moved in with her, she keeps saying she will build a house for both of us, we took everything out of the suitcase and we carried it up, I just arrived in our room and threw my bags on the floor and went to the bathroom to take a shower, it was all I needed after that day.

I turned on the shower and let the water fall on my body while thinking about how strange life was, I was so afraid of loneliness until Hope came along and changed it, and now I found out that she was the person who didn't let the person that I loved the most alone that she was there for her, for me, for both of us, that my mother had a proper burial and that a person, even though she was an apparent enemy, helped her.

My thoughts are cut off when I feel two arms hugging me from behind and I don't even need to think who it is because my body instantly relaxes and I let out a breath when I feel her body against mine sending chills all over my body.

"Why is there a tension between us when there is water in the middle?" I ask, turning to her and hugging her.

"There is tension between us all the time, because most of the time there is water in the middle, we are both naked, so you know, all our love is turning into an almost palpable sexual tension and you cannot resist my wonderful body. " I can't help laughing when she says that.

"Thank you for making me laugh at a time like this, but for what I know, there is only one more month to go before the fire moon and I still haven't begged for anything." he said seeing her raise her eyebrows immediately.

"You are welcome, it's usually you who always makes me laugh, and I'm glad you said "you haven't begged yet" because you will." she gave me a peck that soon turned into a kiss full of desire and passion, when I let out a little moan she walked away from me and left the shower without even bothering to wrap herself in a towel and wet the whole place, but who cares, my view of her body was much more important than water.

After solving the little problem in the middle of my legs and taking a real shower, I went back to our room, Hope was probably talking to Penelope who miraculously was at home today instead of being with Josie, so I lay down in our nest to wait for her but I was so psychologically tired that I started to fall asleep little by little and the last thing I heard was Hope's voice before I fell asleep completely.

"Fábjáni er réttur, manneskja min, þú ert örlög min, ást min, sál min, þú ert öll min."

Hope p.o.v

After getting out of the shower like that I put on a comfortable outfit, which was basically a Landon shirt, and panties, I went to the kitchen when I saw Penelope there.

"So" she swallowed a piece of pie that Landon made, before saying "How was it?"

I took a deep breath before answering.

"I discovered something today Penelope, as unreal as that is, the woman I saved, the human years ago in the war, she is Landon's mother" I saw her eyes widen for a moment before her face took for an expression like she was thinking about something, for a while she was like that until she came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Hope I'm going to sleep, so don't make me stand here arguing with you about what I'm going to tell you now." I crossed my arms knowing there was something "It doesn't matter what you think Hope, but you and Landon have been destined for each other for a long time, because it's not just a coincidence, the truth is that you and Landon were born to each other, because you complete each other, even though you are of different races, and today it was proof that the lives of the two of you would be forever interconnected, because if you didn’t know each other in this way, you would know each other in another way, but you would know each other anyway, now before you try to say anything, remembering I'm going to sleep, bye and good night. "

She ran out of there without giving me a chance to talk so I was brooding over what she told me until I decided to go back to Landon, he was sleeping in our nest and when I stood there looking at him I concluded something.

"Fábjáni er réttur, manneskja min, þú ert örlög min, ást min, sál min, þú ert öll min." 

(The idiot was right my human, you are my destiny, my soul, my love, you are my everything)


	12. Fourth Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL MATURE CONTENT!!!!!!!

Hope p.o.v

Landon and I were on our way to the same house where we did the first moon, Penelope knew we could stay here for a few days, and asked to stay in the apartment but I'm sure she will take Josie there.

Silence reigned in the car, after the last few days we had where I obviously spared no effort to provoke Landon in any way, he did not give up on winning the stupid bet I already regretted having made, the son of a good mother managed resist all kinds of provocation on my part, I honestly never saw a person as determined to win a bet as he was to win this one.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" he replied looking at me, while I tried to look at the road and look away from him as much as I could.

"It is the last part of the ritual after that we will stay connected forever, and I know I say this all the time but it never hurts to ask; are you sure you want to do this? I said I can wait." he took a deep breath before answering.

"I know it's weird to say it all the time but I will repeat it as many times as necessary; Hope Andrea Mikaelson I love you with all my heart and there is no reality in all the realities out there that I don't love you, or in which we are not together, so yes, for the thousandth time I want to be yours and I want you to be mine too, you are everything to me and I love every detail in you. " He said everything while holding my hand tightly as if he wanted to express what he was saying in any way, before I could answer he continued "Less when you say things in Icelandic to me knowing that I can't understand, that's it injustice." I laughed at his comment.

"It's just that I never had that, loving someone so much and not losing it, you know? I'm just afraid that you'll regret it and leave me, and I'll end up broken." he frowned at my comment.

"If I wanted to leave you, would you let me go? I mean, without even fighting?" I answered without hesitation.

"Of course not, I mean yes, I would leave you if you weren't happier by my side, but not without fighting for us." I sighed "I'm just afraid to lose you."

"Hope, being afraid of losing someone you love is normal, I think it’s like that in all relationships, I’m also afraid of losing you, afraid that you don’t love me anymore, but what I know is that every day of my life i will try to make you the happiest person in the world, because i think this is how love works no? you do everything to stay with the person you love and if she loves you back, she will do the same for you. "

"But it's different for you Landon, I would never leave you no matter what happens my love for you is all I have." he rolled his eyes before answering.

"So are you doubting my love? Because to me it looks like it." I shook my head quickly and before speaking he continued "So you have nothing to fear Hope, I will love you forever and that is why I am here doing this whole ritual to be with you, the way you deserve it. "

"I love you so much, human." I reached out to give him a small kiss on the cheek making him giggle.

"Okay now look at the road before we crash this car and we can't even finish the ritual." he sat right on the bench and rested his hand on my leg.

For the rest of the way we went in a comfortable silence while I reflected Landon's words, he was right we love each other more than anything and no matter what happens as long as we both decide to be together no one will be able to take it away from us, he is mine and tonight we will belong to each other entirely, not only in soul but in body as well, tonight I will mark him and he will be entirely mine.

After another hour of driving we finally arrived, I parked the car in front of the front door and Landon helped me get the things I brought out of the car and carry them to the kitchen, I knew we were going to be here for a few days, so I bought a lot of food for Landon to do, some cleaning products because I hate dirt and things necessary for tonight.

"Why do we need so much food?" Landon turned around asking me.

"Well, the first reason is that we are going to stay here for a few days, and also because, according to several experts, it is very important to eat when you are practicing some type of physical exercise that generates great energy use." I said

"What kind of exercise?" He asked with that dirty little smile on his face.

"Uh? Some types of executions there." I replied looking at the floor.

"I understand, in that case I will have to agree with the experts, you can let me eat very well" he said with the same smile on his face.

See, this is the kind of thing I have to endure and not be able to do anything.

"Right." I cleared my throat "So I think I'm going to take a shower and put things up there." He nodded before putting things back.

I went up to the room and went into the bathroom to take a cold shower to see if it helps me until the right time arrives, I brought some bath salts and body creams that I like to pass on my body, I try to relax as much as possible but I can feel my body on fire even under that cold water, it's like an indescribable feeling that it seemed that every part of my body knew what was about to happen and the pain in my teeth was increasing more and more, I knew that in one time would be impossible to control and my fangs would end up coming out but I was trying my best not to scare Landon.

After what seemed like hours under the shower trying to control myself, I finished my shower and wrapped myself in a towel and went back to the room, Landon was sitting there on the bed, probably waiting for me to finish my shower for him to take his.

When he saw me coming out of the bathroom he caught his eyes on my body, it wasn't the first time he saw me like this but I understood him, I also felt like my whole body was on fire, calling out to him more than usual .

We stared at each other in silence for a few minutes until he grabbed his towel and went into the bathroom, it seemed that if a word was imitated there it would be the end of all existing high control and we would just attack each other.

So I took the opportunity to be in the room alone without him and started packing things up quickly before he finished his bath, I put the candles around the room, but away from dangerous places, to create the environment, I turned off the light to leave only the one that came from the candles and arranged our nest in the most comfortable way possible, I didn't put any incense in it, I just wanted to feel Landon's smell, to feel the heat that radiated from his body on mine.

As soon as I finished I took off the towel that was wrapped around my body and sat on the scream of our nest waiting for Landon to come out of the bathroom.

He didn't take long to get out of there with the towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair falling on his face and with drops of water still running down his shoulders and back, it seemed that at the same time that I wanted to just take it I wanted to go as slowly as possible, and every time I look into his eyes it seems like he knows exactly what I'm feeling and feels the same.

He sat next to me on the bed and it seemed that we were in an internal struggle to see who would give in first, that's when I heard the silence around minutes before when only our breaths were colliding before we started a kiss that you can't say who started it, we were there in perfect sync kissing each other as if the world depended on it.

I left my position sitting on his lap while he gasped against my mouth without breaking our kiss, I pulled his hair from the back of his neck as he tightened my grip on my waist, as I wanted to say that I loved him, that I loved what he was doing my body feel it now but all the words were stuck in my throat, so there I was lowering my kisses to his neck feeling more and more the pain in my teeth increasing.

Until he decided to turn our positions by trapping my body under his, dropping his kisses to my neck leaving marks and hickeys making me let out light moans, while I could feel his penis through the towel, so hard brushing my thigh, then while he was amused by the marks and kisses he was leaving on my skin, I tore that towel off his waist to better feel the warmth of his intimacy glued to my body, and it was his turn to let out a groan, feeling our skin touching each other preventing.

He came down with his kisses between my breasts sucking one while squeezing the other with his hands doing a light massage while I scratched his back, he kept his kisses falling more and more to my belly and then passing to the coaches ignoring exactly where I wanted let him apply any kind of pressure, he separated my thighs more by running his fingers through the inside while leaving several wet kisses around, all that provocation was making me insane, I tried to force my hips against him but he stuck them in place.

"Ask" I let out an agonized sigh as I looked at him "ask what you want me to do, then I do it."

"Landon" I dragged his name in my mouth, hell. "Please."

After that he gave the same smug smile that made me want to kill him, and finally applied a little pressure where I wanted, first with his fingers massaging my clit in slow circles and then with his tongue sucking slowly and then alternating the movements , more and more pushing me to the limit, and when I was completely lost in what he was making me feel my body gained its own awareness and my hips began to move against his face seeking more and more for him.

When he decided to stop the teasing, he went up again, dragging his fingers over my body and devouring my mouth with a completely desperate kiss. I groaned at the sensation of our tongues brushing against each other. It was then that I decided to take control and changed the positions getting over his body.

This was my turn to provoke him I went down with my kisses all over his body, from neck to chest feeling the hairs on his chest brush lightly on my chin, then I lowered my kisses down to his abdomen by taking a few light bites there, which was enough for my fangs to come out and a snarl coming out of my throat sending vibrations to his body, when I raised my eyes again I could see how the colors around us changed and my vision focused only on Landon so I didn't need to think to know that my eyes were bright yellow, from the way he looked back at me it was like it triggered something inside him that made him moan immediately, I came back with my kisses lightly brushing my fangs along his line ' V 'e ignoring his penis the same way he did me, giving light kisses on his thighs and gripping them tightly in my hands.

"Hope" I could see the distress in his eyes when I looked at him "love please."  
I knew what he wanted and I didn't have to think twice before I started licking his penis lightly as he moaned more and took his hands into my hair squeezing them and forcing my face against his intimacy, I stopped the licking and put his penis in his mouth at once swallowing what i got and masturbating the part that didn't fit.

More and more as I alternated my movements sucking him quickly and then slowly I could hear his moans increase as he tried to control himself more, but I could see that he was almost coming, so I stopped my movements and came back on him again pulling up and kissing him as hard as I could, I wanted to go through everything at once what I was feeling, how much I love him with all my heart, how much I wanted him.

"Hope" he ran his hands down my back, pulling his hair out on the side of my neck and placing kisses under my ear before whispering "I love you, I love you so much" I squirmed at his words as I lifted one little in his lap, i took my hands to his penis, while he kissed every inch of my neck at the end of my shoulder and came back again, and guided him to my entrance by slowly sliding every inch of him into me making our chins move touch while we groaned together with the feeling of finally giving ourselves to each other.

After a while getting used to his size I started to move upwards slowly going down again, moaning with each vibration that ran through my body as I gradually increased my movements alternating between going up and down and rolling a little on his hip listening your moans increase more and more causing me to increase my speed.

"That love, it feels so good" Landon moaned in my ear making a wave of pleasure run through my body as my nails scratched his back so hard that they let some blood trickle out.

"Landon" I called by his name as I lost myself more and more in every detail, his hands on my ass squeezing tightly after climbing up my already sweaty back and grabbing my hair pulling them leaving my neck the sample where he he licked from the end of my neck to my chin, and attacked my lips with his again, swallowing my moans that came out of my throat.

After a while I manage to gather enough strength to get off him is when we both lay back in the nest and hug each other, the feeling now is extremely difficult to explain it seemed that we were in another reality, things started to to look different, to smell different, I buried my face in his neck and felt, without having the strength to fight, sleep take me little by little until I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so good at writing about sex but as within this fanfic the ritual needed to be well clarified so I wrote it, so I'm sorry if it wasn't so good, but anyway I hope you enjoyed it.


	13. You

Landon p.o.v

I had my eyes closed when I started to feel a distance, as if something was far away from me, and it is not until I can join forces to open my eyes that I realize I was lying in the bedroom of the beautiful house away from city where Hope and I did two parts of the ritual.

When my instant trance stops, I start thinking about last night, images in my head like flashes, Hope sitting on the bed waiting for me, kisses, hugs, words of love, the bite.

Everything in my head so vividly I could almost feel it, the touch on my skin still burned like a goddamn memory of everything we went through yesterday.

My head hurts like hell, every feeling of comfort and warmth that I felt last night goes away and then I feel an even greater pain in my head, closing my eyes tightly for a minute to try to make it stop hurting, when I open my eyes again and look around the room I see the brightest light, the white tones stand out and the sunlight starts to bother me.

It hurts again, I close my eyes harder, what the fuck is going on?

While I have my eyes closed I try to control my breathing, it is when my mind just lights up, I needed to go to the kitchen Hope is there, in a completely strange way I can feel it, like a magnet pulling me towards her. But when I set out to get up, she appears on the bedroom door.

"Hi, I felt you wake up." She walks over to the bed and sits across from me.

I spend a moment looking at her, realizing how everything around has just changed and I have to focus to see something besides her.

"Why am I seeing you like this?" I asked without knowing how exactly I was seeing her.

"Like a camera lens that is focused on me and the rest is blurry?" It is well defined, I nodded. "I also, when I woke up, saw you like that in bed, it's because of the time we've been connected for a few hours, everything is more ... strong, intense." She said and I mumbled a little "hum".

I took my hands to her thighs and pulled her onto my lap, God why is it so hard to explain?

But you know when you're sleepy and get extremely slow, it's almost like that, I was slow, my mind was running a mess that I could barely think, but she was screaming "Hope", so I didn't mind putting my head on your neck and take a deep breath of her scent.

She did some light strokes on my back, and I could feel her breath against my ear but it still wasn't enough, I still needed more, and it was like she knew that, so she lined up a little bit back and deposited a small kiss on the right side of my neck, which sent a feeling of relief and peace all over my body, which silenced my noisy mind.

I could stay like this for hours and days just feeling her presence with me there, she continued giving light kisses in the same region that was sending sensations all over my body, and it didn't take long to realize that she was kissing where my mark was, I still hadn't seen what it was like, but it's not like I'm going to leave Hope's arms just for that.

"Are you better now, my human?" She asked, I shook my head and continued with my face tucked into her neck. "Okay, it's normal, emotions are different for us now, it will take some time getting used to." She got out of my lap and lay on her side on the bed and I also lay down hugging her.

I felt so relaxed and as much as I had a lot of questions to ask I just let myself be carried away by the peace I was feeling and stayed like that for a while, without sleeping, I just stood there for hours hugging her until the sun was light in the morning be replaced by a stronger and hotter afternoon sun.

"Hope" I called out to her who mumbled an 'uhm?' "Why did I feel that way?"

"Each one feels differently when it is marked, when I was little I asked my parents how they felt and my mother said it was like a connection between twin sisters, she could feel my father at a distance and feel the his scent too, it was as if her subconscious was connected with his, she knew when he was sad, nervous, afraid, in the end it was as if the strongest part of her had gone away and become him, a part of him. " She said looking into my eyes "This is how I feel, when I woke up and looked at you, I knew you were in a deep sleep, I could feel your heartbeat, and then I felt it when you woke up." She ran her hands through my hair. "As for my father, he told me that it was as if the whole focus of his world had changed, he could only see my mother, he said that his mind started to react differently around her, as if his instincts had changed and all he could think about was my mother, he said that thinking about other things, focusing on other things, especially at the beginning was horrible and sometimes even painful. " I took a deep breath after what she said.

"I think I am like your father then, since I woke up I can't think much and when I noticed you weren't here my head was hurting until I realized you were in the kitchen." I touched our foreheads together.

"You need me?" I nodded quickly taking her mouth in a slow, intense kiss.

It is obvious that I need her, more than I thought I would need someone one day, I moved my body curled up under the blanket over hers as I felt her deposit kisses on my neck and squeeze my shoulders.

Until the afternoon goes away and the night appears little by little, we stay there on the bed, going high until we lose our breath and come back, just to make love again and again.

Hope p.o.v

After a wonderful weekend with Landon we had to come back because he still had a job, for a little while I am making him a surprise.

As soon as the elevator whistled on our floor we went out hand in hand to the apartment door and when I opened the smell of Penelope it invaded my nose letting me know that she was here.

She appeared in the hall with a strange feature on her face, she walked up to me and started sniffing me.

"So something?" I asked while Landon was standing next to us doing nothing.

"No, you reek of Landon, you don't even have a trace of your scent on yourself." She went to Landon who took a step back but couldn't get far, so she sniffed him for a moment until she got close to the part of the neck where I scored and took a strong step back. "It worked, he smells like you, no trace of his own smell in it, just yours."

"Do you think it will be enough to ward off other wolves?" I asked and she nodded.

"I think it will be enough to keep anyone away." She said and I smiled smugly.

"Okay, I'm going to skip the weird conversation about wolves and things I don't know what it means and go to my room to pack my bags." Landon said but I stopped him.

"No, we are going to a place first if you don't mind." He shrugged and I nodded to Penelope, who already knew what I was going to do, before pulling Landon out of the apartment again.

"What are we going to do?" He asked when we were in the elevator.

"I made a surprise and I hope you like it." I spoke and he raised his eyebrows.

"What kind of surprise?" He pulled my body towards him with a dirty face.

I can't blame you, since we signed up, we haven't stopped having sex, only in that house did we have sex in the kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom.

"A surprise." I kissed him slowly feeling his hands on my ass but we were interrupted by the elevator that opened.

I put my arm around his waist guiding us to the car, I was extremely anxious to show him what I had done, I drove for about twenty minutes until I stopped the car in the same place I had been in the past few weeks.

"What are we doing here?" Landon asked while looking at the huge, two-story house in front of us.

"Do you promise you won't be mad at me?" He raised his eyebrow and nodded. "I bought it for us, Penelope bought my apartment for her since she is staying because of Josie and, well, I used the money to buy something for you, and I also bought a house for us." I said and he looked at the house for a moment before looking at me again.

"Really?" He had tears in his eyes, and I nodded. "Oh my God Hope is perfect, I love you." He kissed me and I returned it, we stayed like that for a while until I cut the kiss.

"Come see inside." I pulled him toward the entrance and pulled the keys out of my pocket and gave them to Landon.

As soon as we entered I saw him observe the details of the large room, with ambient lighting, furniture in light tones perfectly matching, I took him to see the kitchen that also had a barbecue area along with the pool that was in the first floor, then we went up to the second floor where there were the guest rooms, bathroom in the corridor and our room which was big and wide, with our very big nest, the white fur carpet in the center, the door to my closet, in white tones, and inside my closet the door to his closet, in shades of light gray and light brown.

"Hey, did you like it?" I asked leaning against the doorjamb of the bathroom where we were now.

"It's wonderful, I never imagined living in a place like this Hope, literally awakened the rich bitch that lives in me." He said making me throw my head back and laugh.

He came over to me and hugged me, of course I hugged him back.

"I'm glad your rich bitch liked it, so did mine, the moment I saw it." I said with my arms around his neck. "I love you, and I will say this every day until you get sick of me, I love you Landon Kirby, I love you because you are the most amazing person I have ever met, it makes me happier than anything in life, it will always be you. "

"Uhm beautiful speech but I love you more." He gave me a peck and I shook my head. "Yes, I do, much more."

"No, you don't, I love more." I gave him a kiss. "And don't forget that I have another surprise."

"Uhm" he kissed me "But this one can stay for tomorrow, right? After all, we need to test our nest." He said kissing me again so hard that I didn't even think before walking backwards to our nest.

"Of course it can."


	14. Charlie

Hope p.o.v

I was extremely stressed with everything that has happened in the last few weeks, with Landon away from work, I have to take care of all the change on my own, and having to deal with all those annoying humans around me, my patience was below zero.

Finally I left the last box in our room, the house was already fully furnished, the only thing I was bringing here were some smaller ornaments like pictures and some vases, and our clothes that were actually my majority, mental note; take Landon to buy new clothes.

My phone started to ring and after reading the name on the screen I answered.

"What happened?" I asked directly.

"Ms. Mikaelson, there was a little problem with our schedule." the woman's voice on the other side said.

"What kind of problem? If I remember correctly I said I wanted everything perfect for tonight Alexis" I took a deep breath trying to calm myself before I threw my phone on the wall.

"I know but the bartender we hired is sick today, but he'll be fine for Thursday, I promise, we just need to get another one for today." she said everything quickly.  
Hope p.o.v

I was extremely stressed with everything that has happened in the last few weeks, with Landon away from work, I have to take care of all the change on my own, and having to deal with all those annoying humans around me, my patience was below zero.

Finally I left the last box in our room, the house was already fully furnished, the only thing I was bringing here were some smaller ornaments like pictures and some vases, and our clothes that were actually my majority, mental note; take Landon to buy new clothes.

My phone started to ring and after reading the name on the screen I answered.

"What happened?" I asked directly.

"Ms. Mikaelson, there was a little problem with our schedule." the woman's voice on the other side said.

"What kind of problem? If I remember correctly I said I wanted everything perfect for tonight Alexis" I took a deep breath trying to calm myself before I threw my phone on the wall.

"I know but the bartender we hired is sick today, but he'll be fine for Thursday, I promise, we just need to get another one for today." she said everything quickly.

"Then why are you calling me? Get another one." I hung up and took a deep breath, I miss Landon, he has taken so many shifts since the other restaurant opened and his boss divided the employees.

But it's okay because I prepared a romantic night for us and everything will go as planned, it has to go.

Landon p.o.v

Nothing has gone as planned, literally nothing.

It's been a week since the ritual and my new home with Hope and we were barely seeing each other, I'm on several different shifts, Sebastian was moved to the other restaurant leaving me practically alone here, but Mark is still a fucking stupid boss .

I'm sorry for the bad word but I've been so angry these past few days, I'm pretty sure that this was missing Hope, the most time we have spent together is when we go to sleep, and I only slept because I'm so tired that we don't even have the opportunity to do anything.

I took advantage of the fact that my lunch hour had started now to call her, I typed her number that I had already memorized and sat down waiting for her to answer it.

"Hello my human." I smiled instantly after hearing her call me her human.

"Hi baby, I'm on my lunch break and thought about calling you, as always." she gave a little laugh after what I said "So, did you finish taking everything?"

"Yes, I didn’t know we had so many trinkets, now, on the contrary, you hardly have any clothes, not that I don’t like the idea of you walking around our house naked, but not on the street, we’re going to buy you more clothes. " she said making me snort.

"You don't have to spend any money on it, Hope." I said

"I'm not spending money on 'this', I'm spending money on my soulmate, love of my life and my human, and I have a lot of money on what else am I going to spend?" I was going to answer but I was freaking out internally for everything she called me "I know the answer to that, spend it with my family too, and guess what? You are also my family, by the way we are going somewhere tonight." she said.

"Place? What place?" I asked as I put my bowl of food in the microwave.

"Surprise, but I know how tired you are so I decided to surprise you" she said.

"Okay, but I must remind you that I'm the one to close today, okay?" I took my bowl out of the microwave with prey, it was too hot.

"Okay, I will get you as usual." I nodded even though I couldn't see.

"I'm going to lunch, I love you." I said.

"I love more." I shook my head and she hung up.

After hours of work I was dead, at least what excited me was that I was going to spend some time with Hope today, and probably have sex, God help me, I know I look like an idiot saying that but I miss her, I can't exactly help finding my wife extremely hot, well because she is.

I was wiping a cloth over the last table, as soon as I finished I went to the locker room to change clothes I was stinking sweat I couldn't wait to get home and take a shower, after changing clothes I got a message from Hope saying she was leaving the house and went to check the back door and throw out the trash.

As soon as I arrived outside the restaurant I threw all the various bags in my hand in their particular garbage, but most of it is organic garbage people have no idea how much food we waste daily, so I threw the garbage away I went back to lock the door when I heard a loud noise coming from behind me, like a grunt and that soon turned into several sounds of heavy breathing.

I went back closer to the trash trying to find the source of the noise when a small piece of paper moved, when I ran over there and took the trash out of it I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was such a small baby that it fit on my arm, he was very pale and if it weren't for his hard breathing I would say he was dead, I looked around and found nothing or anyone who could explain where this baby came from.

I went back to the restaurant with a baby on my arm, I ran to my locker room taking some things to wrap it up since he had nothing but a thin cloth that was once white but was now completely dirty, I left through the main door and locked it, taking my backpack with my ringing cell phone.

"Landon, what's going on? Are you okay?" I shivered when I heard Hope's voice.

"Hope please help me, I found a baby he was behind the restaurant in a dump, I, Hope he is dying I feel it" I said it all at once while looking at the little boy on my arm.

"Hey calm down, I'm coming, I'm almost there." she hung up and I stuffed my cell phone in my pocket as I rocked the baby on my arm.

"Look, you can't die ok? It'll be okay now, I promise, just don't die." I concentrated on the baby's breath until Hope arrived with the car in front of me and I got in without thinking.

"Landon." she called me making me look away from the baby for a few minutes. "It's going to be okay, now I need you to tell me a shortcut to a nearby hospital, okay?" I nodded, telling her the way.

All I could think about now was how that baby couldn't die, I didn't even realize how long it took us to get to the hospital door, I spent all the way looking at him, he was so small, what kind of human being has the courage to do something like that with another being so helpless.

We entered the hospital quickly while Hope informed everything to the woman at the reception, then the doctors came and took the baby out of my arms, Hope and I sat in the waiting area for hours, she was stroking my hair while I was gone. I leaned on her shoulder, letting some tears fall.

When it was around four in the morning, a doctor finally came to talk to us.

"Hope Mikaelson and Landon Kirby?" we got up immediately and approached him "I'm Dr. Cooper, the baby you brought will be fine" Hope and I sighed with relief after what he said "obviously he needs proper recovery, he suffered from infections because of from exposure to garbage so we had to apply some vaccines, he was also very anemic, he must be about two months old, he is very thin and his lungs are injured, probably because of the difficulty in breathing that he has had lately, this can leave some sequels like asthma or reflux but we will only know later, for now it is stabilized and is no longer at eminent risk. " we nodded at the same time while i was shaking with anger inside.

"How can anyone do that?" I said and Hope hugged me sideways trying to comfort me.

"Look, Mr. Kirby, this is more normal than you think, it could have been some bad and irresponsible father or some woman who was lost and didn't know what to do," Dr. Cooper said.

"The father doesn't surprise me but she could have had an abortion." I answered.

"Illegally and without necessary treatment, she could die in an attempted abortion, if she could only safely abortion in a hospital and also has the fact that maybe she didn't have the courage," he said.

"It is but there is always adoption," Hope said.

"Yes, but in practice this is not the way it works, today of 47 thousand children abandoned in orphanages, only about 7 thousand and 300 are adopted, sometimes it is a worse choice, abortion is still the most painless and safe way" he said and I nodded, I didn't need someone to remind me how bad an orphan was. "Good but I hope he has a better future in adoption than the vast majority, and by the way I forgot to mention it is a boy."

Hope and I looked at each other and let a small smile come out after all that, we already knew.

"Can we adopt him?" I asked.

"Well, there is a lot of paperwork in addition to other things, but you can actually apply, we have another 16 hours until we have, by law, to call a social worker then if they need time to think." he said.

"When are we going to be able to see him?" I asked anxiously.

"He's in the hospital's ICU, you won't be able to hold him but you can see through the incubator." he said guiding us to the prep room where they put on disposable clothing for us, along with gloves and burrows.

When I went through the door there were about six other babies in other incubators, Hope and I walked over to where our baby was, he was so small connected to different wires and with an inhaler on his nose to breathe.

Hope sat on one side of the incubator and I on the other, we put our hands in that circle where the arm passed and held his little hands.

"Hope" I called, making her look away from the baby's face at me "I'm sorry for today, I know you had plans and now you are here with me having to think about adopting a child." I said, making her shake her head.

"Landon there is no other place in the world I would prefer to be, I am with you, so it doesn't matter if we are in a restaurant or in a hospital, and besides, I always wanted to build a family with you, so the whole ritual and the brand. "

"Yes, but the normal thing is to get married and after a few years having children, all of this requires time to think, I mean if you’re not ready I don’t want to make it look like I’m throwing it all over you when this needs to be a decision for both of us. " I said.

"When you found that baby there, did you think about giving him up?" I shook my head "I feel that way too, when I saw you with him in your lap and we were running to the hospital, I thought 'I can't let this boy die', and I thought it all without even knowing him because somehow seeing you standing there with him on your lap, I could only imagine what if it were our son? " she said as she looked away at the baby who now had his eyes open and curious in a beautiful light brown tone. "Well, maybe it can be, isn't it?" she shrugged slightly, with a smile.

"I love you" I said looking at her and then looking away from the baby.

"Did you see that Charlie? He loves me, but I love him more," she said, touching his little hands that were squeezing his finger tightly.

"Charlie?" I asked with a frown.

"My mother used to say that each baby chose his name, she said it was written on their face just look well and say a name, if it's his name, he will react" she said and I looked back at the baby.

"Do you like it, Charlie?" he shook his head a little, letting a loud noise out of his mouth making Hope and me laugh.

"Charlie" I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how long without an update, blame Warrior nun I'm shipping too much Avatrice and I spent a lot of time just reading their fanfics, but I also had a bit of a difficult time my mother had a corana virus but she is better, anyway I was very insecure in relation to this fanfic because it's the first one I wrote so I always felt uncomfortable with something, so I just kept writing and after a few chapters I realized that I needed to finish it, I'm sorry if the ending was not what they expected or etc.
> 
> But it was one of the few endings that I liked, I wanted to write more about the relationship between Charlie and Dani, who knows in the future?


	15. Home

Landon p.o.v

After two long months Hope and I finally went to pick up Charlie from the hospital, he had recovered well and did not appear to have any sequelae or other illnesses from his "abandoned" time.

Everyone in our family already knew him, obviously freaked out when we told the whole story but they had already come here to visit him and Lizzie and Josie were like two crazy people dragging me everywhere buying things for him, several including phrases like "auntie's baby "or something.

Hope also renovated our guest room for Charlie's room and it was just beautiful, by the way talking about Hope Andrea Mikaelson she bought me a restaurant, yes you heard me right, she bought me a restaurant she would show me the day I met Charlie, after a while we went there and it was completely perfect, the atmosphere, the choice of colors and tables, everything was so incredible that I couldn't believe that there would be a restaurant for me where I could be the chef.

We were in the car almost coming home, I took a look back to see Charlie who was with his eyes wide open looking at the streets that passed from his car seat and with a little star in his blouse written "hospital number 1 fighter" that the nurses had given it to him shortly after he was discharged.

Sometimes when I close my eyes I can't even think about what my life would be like today if I hadn't met Hope, if I hadn't fallen in love with her, or if I hadn't met Charlie, it's so ironic the way life is for you always lead to things that you never thought would happen to you, every time you think you’ve arrived somewhere things change completely and prove to you that there is always more, things to learn, things to live, things to hurt, things to correct, things that we often don’t value.

It reminds me of a passage from my favorite book "the little prince" that defines everything around us so well "We only can see well with our heart, the essential is invisible to the eyes" and it is sometimes, when I close my eyes that more clearly I see, and I am so grateful to open my eyes and see with me there what I most want from the bottom of my heart.

"Okay?" Hope asked making me look at her. "You look kind of in another world."

"I was just thinking about everything that happened to us." she looked at me as if she wanted me to continue saying "I had nothing before you came into my life and I am extremely grateful that I am achieving things that I never thought I would have with anyone."

She nodded "Well, you're not the only one, it's just that I also never thought of having the things I have with you with someone before, in fact I didn't want to have, you were a beautiful exception to everything I thought who knew about ... everything. "

I was happy with what she said and turned my gaze back to Charlie who was drooling his hand and eyes wide out of the car, probably still very amazed at the size of the world he was seeing.

After a few minutes we arrived and I got all of our things out of the car, while Hope got Charlie out of the car and walked towards our house, I opened the door and gave Hope a ticket.

"Are you seeing little wolf?" Hope asked taking a walk around the room with him "Is this your new home, do you like it?"

"Eaey" he let out a little cry of happiness taking his hand over his mouth again to drool it.

"I'm glad you liked it, Mom bought it for us, Char." I said trying to get his hand out of his mouth, which was completely useless.

We went up with him to his room, which was painted in several different light colors, and we put him in his little nest / crib that Hope made, he lay down and spread out around the place observing where he was first, I took a small stuffed giraffe and I put it next to him who soon opened his eyes wide and caught it moving around and seeing what it is, Hope grabbed my arm guiding us out and I activated the baby monitor before going to our room.

"There's something I want to show you." she said sitting me on the bed and standing up "I would show you the day I found Charlie but I couldn't and as the last two months have been very busy I decided to wait, but I think now is the right time."

She unbuttoned her pants, letting them fall on her feet and then took off her blouse, is she okay? .....

She turned her back on me and walked away a little, taking off her bra and panties before turning to me again.

"Don't be afraid, okay?" I nodded, still not understanding what she was going to do.

My eyes widened barely believing what they were seeing, when Hope's skin was turning into layers of hair and she was on all fours on the floor in front of me, and it was scary, I got up but even on all fours she was a few inches taller than me.

"Hope?" I asked, stretching my hand to see if she would understand me, she lowered her head a little and put her muzzle against my palm letting me caress her, and in her snow-white hair, her blue eyes shone and now I could imagine what Penelope talked about the fear that humans felt of wolves, in attack position they should look extremely scary.

She sat down and I was able to pet her more closely, her hair was so soft and warm, have you ever had a rug that made you want to sleep on it? This was how I was feeling.

After a while I spent admiring Hope in the form of a wolf she returned to human form with a small smile.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"You are beautiful, your wolf is simply breathtaking." she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I'm glad you liked my human." she laughed and i kissed her.

God I was so happy, and the woman in my life was the reason for all this.

"Hope, wait." I said cutting off our kiss "I was thinking about something."

"Um, you've been thinking a lot lately." she said.

"I know listen, look, you mean a lot to me like I said, actually as I always say, and I know I mean a lot to you too, and I was thinking that you care about the things I care about, soon these things being, some of them, human things I wanted to know if you want to ... marry me? " she raised her eyebrows. "before you answer I know that this is not part of your culture and that you may not understand the meaning but it would mean a lot to me, as your human, to share the same name, and you know, to call you a wife, if all of that doesn't offend you or your culture ".

She cut my ramble in half with a fiery kiss that I made a point of returning by putting all my love in it, trying to convey everything I was feeling at that moment.

"Of course I agree to marry you human, it doesn't make a lot of sense in my head but if it means it will make you happy, then of course I do love you, nothing will ever change that." she said making me smile.

I kissed her again, knocking us both down in bed, loving each other for the few minutes we had before Charlie needed us, but who cares, I'm happy, I'm kissing my beautiful woman, I'm desperately loving her like crazy to show in every mere detail how I love her and time doesn’t matter now, nor does it ever will because something of this intensity can never be measured in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fact in one of the versions I wrote before they adopted Charlie they go on vacation to a camp with Penelope, Josie, Lizzie and Sebastian, and there she and Penelope transform for the first time, Penelope is a brown wolf and Lizzie's reaction is "Holy shit" if you want to know.


	16. Beginning of the end

Hope p.o.v

I was standing in front of the mirror while the stylist was making the last adjustments to my dress, it was nothing too extravagant, it was white with lace and it fit my body perfectly, my hair was combed with curls and my makeup was light but well done, we were getting married today and I couldn't help but be nervous.

This whole human marriage culture doesn't make a lot of sense to me but it does to Landon so I was very nervous about ruining everything, but I went over everything I need to do with Lizzie and Josie who has been training me and Penelope for today.

"Hope" Diana, organizer of the event, called me to look at her "Everyone is here, you can come in in fifteen minutes ok?" I nodded and she left, I looked in the mirror again for a few seconds before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, letting Landon's and my memories invade my head.

Flashback on:

I walked to my room with the last box of Landon's clothes he was bringing to my house, well our house for now, I left the box close to the closet when I started to hear a guitar tuning enter my ears and followed the same up to the room.

Landon was sitting there on the sofa, strumming the strings lightly with his eyes closed and his brows furrowed in concentration, murmuring under his breath words that I couldn't understand.

"Making love songs?" he woke up from his trance and looked at me "or touching an acquaintance?" I walked over to him who closed the open notebook on the table before I could see what was written there.

"Doing one but you can't see it yet." he said and I made an abandoned dog face, or at least tried it, I recently discovered that it can make humans more easily cooperative.

"Why?" I asked and he laughed putting a kiss on the pout I was doing.

"Because it's a song about you and it's a surprise" he said and I was even more curious, when he goes to sleep I will get that notebook "and don't even make that face, promise me that you won't see it." he said reading my expression, I threw my head back letting an 'uhmmmm' out.

He threw me on the couch making me laugh, I kissed him for a while trying to get his head off that I could do something later behind that notebook, but it didn't work because he broke our kiss just to say:

"Hope promises me." he said and I rolled my eyes giving up on my idea.

"Okay, I promise."

Flashback off.

I walked slowly to the entrance door, I was going to enter alone and I was mentally preparing for it, when the doors opened my eyes flew to where Landon was he looked back at me as if there was no one else besides us and I stopped breathing for a minute until I started walking towards him.

Flashback on:

"Why did you need to bring your guitar?" I asked quietly while we had dinner, in fact I had dinner, it was the fourth time, Landon was over, but in my defense we had finished our ritual and, well, we were taking the delay of all these months, so I needed replenish myself from all physical activity.

"After the ritual, while you were showering, I finished the song." he said and I widened my eyes in happiness.

"Really?" he nodded "I want to hear it now" I took his hand and pulled us both towards the room.

I sat on the couch and he took the guitar sitting across from me, clearing his throat quickly he started playing the soft melody as he sang.

Oh, ey  
You don't know, babe  
When you hold me  
And kiss me slowly  
It's the sweetest thing  
And it don't change  
If I had it my way  
You would know that you are  
You're the coffee that I need in the morning  
You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring  
Won't you give yourself to me  
Give it all, oh  
I just wanna see  
I just wanna see how beautiful you are  
You know that I see it  
I know you're a star  
Where you go I follow  
No matter how far  
If life is a movie  
Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh  
You're the best part, oh oh oh  
Best part.

I sniffled while drying some tears that ran down my cheek, pulling him in for a slow kiss, he put the guitar aside and pulled me into his lap.

"I love you, my human" I said so hard but it was just a whisper, pulling the clothes off his body, kissing each part, listening to his sighs in my ear saying he loved me too, again, again, and again.

Flashback off.

As I wanted to run into his arms now, instead of having to walk slowly, I knew that the place was not very crowded, I mean I was merely aware that Lizzie, Josie, Penelope, Sebastian, and Sir and Mrs. Salvatore were there, but my head keeps screaming at me, it keeps wanting me to be closer to Landon but it's always like that, when am I going to get used to that part of me that is all of him?

When I got close to him, I turned to hand the bouquet over to Penelope, taking the opportunity to leave some kisses on my puppy that was in Josie's arms, dressed like a little human and with open eyes watching everyone around him.

I turned back to Landon, who was crying, and I couldn't help but cry a little too, I brought my hands to his face wiping tears as his face leaned against my hand and he squeezed his eyes and let more tears fall.

"I am so grateful for everything you gave me" he said making me cry more as my throat closed and I nodded.

After controlling us the celebrant started talking but I didn't pay attention, all I could see was Landon, I was focused on every detail of him, his eyes, his mouth, his cheek, the curls falling on his forehead, his neck where you could see part of my bite there already healed, the shoulders, arms and everything my eyes looked at was perfect, it was perfect.

"So, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, do you accept Landon Kirby as your legitimate husband?" the celebrant asked me.

"I accept" I said making Landon let out the breath he was holding, I put the ring on his finger while holding his hand that was shaking.

"And you, Landon Kirby, accept Hope Andrea Mikaelson as your legitimate wife?" I held my breath.

"I accept." he said making me smile while putting the ring on my finger.

"Good for the power invested in me, I declare you husband and wife you can-" Landon pulled me to him and kissed me causing claps and screams to start around us.

I broke the kiss when that noise made Charlie cry and went to him with Landon following me.

"Hey little wolf calm down." I took him in my arms watching the people lower their voices, I looked angry at them, bunch of denatured people screaming to scare my baby.

Me, Landon and Charlie, who didn't want to leave my lap anymore, left there while our friends threw rice at us for no reason.

The party was going to be at Sebastian's parents' house that I met while Charlie was still hospitalized, they kept talking about me taking care and protecting Landon who was like a son to them, so they offered the house for the party.

As soon as we got there Charlie was already asleep on the way, so we took him to one of the guest rooms and went down to the main lobby where the party would be.

Landon pulled me to the middle of the dance floor when "endless love" started playing, people stood around watching us dance for a few minutes before they got together too.

"Please tell me that I'm not stepping on your foot." Landon whispered in my ear.

Have you ever felt that you love someone so much that you don't control? I have.

"You're not." I whispered back. "Sing for me, it gets better when you sing" I asked and he nodded putting his chin on my shoulder and singing a piece of music to me.

"And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be

My endless love

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

Forever  
Ohhhhhh  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

And love

Oh, loveI'll be a foolFor you,

I'm sure You know I don't mind

Oh, you know I don't mind"

I let my mind travel while my body was glued to his, I knew that that was the beginning of the end, of our end, that from then on it would be happily ever after, not like a fairy tale but how to find happiness, find happiness in each other, finding happiness in difficult or sad times, finding happiness despite everything that life can throw at us, until the last day of our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Landon does for Hope is 'best part' and the one they dance is 'endless love'


	17. It was over

Landon p.o.v

I blew on my hot coffee that I had just prepared while watching the winter landscape through the window, the trees were beautiful with the snow falling on them, Hope and I had agreed to move to Iceland after Danielle was born, our little wolf was born when Charlie was two years old, we thought it would be better for her, as a wolf, to learn more about her customs and live with more people of her kind, when we talked to Charlie he didn't care, because he is two years old, he was very excited to meet other wolves besides his mother and his little sister.

It was very cold here, colder than I was used to, which at first was difficult but Hope always used it as an excuse to keep clinging to me and, well, I didn't complain.

Penélope was taking care of the restaurant, she always visits us but she didn't want to live here since Josie would not leave her sister and she would not leave Josie, the two had done the ritual and were happier than ever.

Flashback on:

"It's beautiful." I said watching the house around us, with Dani in my arms.

"It's going to be our home," Hope said as she put Charlie down on the floor and walked with her baby steps.

"Our new home." I said, pulling her to me and trying not to wake the little girl in my arms "our home is our children, the two of us, this is just a place, what makes special are the persons." she gave me a kiss and turned to the room where Charlie was trying to climb the sofa.

"what do you think little wolf?" Charlie raised his head in our direction, already used to Hope's way of calling him.

"Homy, Chaley and Dani" he shouted smiling.

"Yeah, and Mom and Dad too." Hope said going towards him, he leaned his head on the sofa, before repeating.

"Chaley home and Dani and mama and papa."

Flashback off.

I let out a laugh remembering that moment, whoever sees it like that thinks they were these beauties all their lives.

Flashback on:

"Mooooooooooom" I heard Danielle scream from downstairs making me snort loudly in discontent.

"Don't look at me like that, love, you wanted children too" Hope said with a laugh and getting off me, she went out the door and I fixed my pants before going down too.

"What happened?" Hope asked staring at thing one and two, who were sitting on the couch with a sulky face.

"What happened was that my big brother's idiot doesn't want to let me watch my animation in peace" Dani said pointing to Charlie who, if I'm not mistaken, was making fun of. "He turned off the TV and he doesn't want to give me control."

"In my defense, this thing wanted to watch looking for nemo for the millionth time, I at least wanted to watch something new." Charlie said.

"Something new? You wanted to watch how to train your dragon, we watched how to train your dragon several times." Dani replied, well they were both right we watched these films several times.

"You know what, why don't we watch something new?" Hope said. "Uhm? How about Mulan?" they looked at each other before speaking.

"And you, Dad?" they turned to me "What do you want to watch?"

"I want to watch your mom." I accidentally let go and got slapped by Hope "I mean, I want to watch what your mom wants to watch." I said forcing a smile "How about I go make a popcorn huh?" they agreed and sat on the couch.

I made the popcorn and went back to sit with Hope on one side Charlie on her lap, and Dani on mine, after the movie was over I tried to get up to hang up, but Hope was sleeping on my shoulder, Charlie was half on her lap her and half on my lap almost snoring, Dani had her head almost on my armpit and her body half on the couch, half on my lap, so I just kicked the popcorn bucket farther and got a better position there to sleep too.

Flashback off.

By the way talking about things one and two, they were coming to visit, Dani and Charlie always fought over everything but whenever they had to stay together, they stayed.

Once when Dani was in the first year of high school and Charlie in the third year, Charlie got into a fight with a boy at school, this boy apparently messed with him because he was not a wolf, when Dani found out she went after him in the middle of school recess and kicked him in the balls, the principal went crazy and when we went to talk she just said that; "he was protecting his brother and preventing more idiots like Alex from coming into the world".

I was obviously very angry with her, I know she wanted to protect her brother but violence is never the best answer, I told Hope that we were going to put her in punishment who agreed with me, but I know very well that she was proud of Dani and used the excuse to be close to Easter, a holiday she doesn't even celebrate on purpose, to give a gift that Dani has been wanting for a long time.

I swear I don't know how I didn't lose my head in all these years, Danielle was all about her mother, the difficult and trouble-making genius, the stubbornness, always wanting to protect the people she loves, when she was transformed for the first time she was five, we were in the winter playing with the snow, outside Hope and Charlie were riding a doll and Dani and I were making hot chocolate, when her mother called she ran out only halfway she stumbled on the stairs but instead of settling down on the ground she had on four legs making everyone's eyes wide open to that beautiful grayish white wolf, it was a very intense day, especially at the end of the day.

Flashback on:

I put Dani on the bed, giving a good night kiss before leaving the room, I can't believe she turned into a small and beautiful wolf today like her mother, I followed some noises until I found Charlie sitting by the fire but before I could reaching for him Hope appeared from the kitchen with two cups in hand.

"Here." she gave Charlie a cup that offered him a smile "Relax daddy who did I just warmed up." she ran her hands over his curly blond hair, his light brown eyes looked almost yellow in the firelight.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened to leave you like this out of the blue?" she said and I furrowed my eyebrows, leaning against the wall and paying attention to the conversation.

"It's nothing, mom." he said taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Well, if it was nothing you wouldn't have been like that, but i respect if you don't want to talk, but remember, I will always be here to listen." she said and he nodded.

"It's just ..." she moved closer for him to say "I'm happy that Dani transformed today, my sister is beautiful in the shape of a wolf, just this one at least" me and Hope let out a laugh at the teasing of them both "but, it reminded me that she is a wolf and that you were very proud of her today and you will never feel that way about me, because I am not a wolf, nor your real son."

I felt my body tense with what he said and for a moment the whole room fell silent and I saw Charlie drop a tear from his face, Hope straightened up and pulled him to her making him look into her eyes.

"Never say that again did you hear me?" she said "You are my son, my little wolf, no matter what other people say, and I am proud of you, you my little one, make me proud every day just because you are that incredible person you are, you can be human and there's nothing wrong with being human, your daddy is human, aunts Lizzie and Josie are human too and they are all wonderful people just like you are, I love you and you are my son, understand? " she said pulling Charlie into an embrace that he returned with strength. "Do you understand, love?" she asked again.

"Yes, I understand, Mom, I love you too." they stayed there hugging each other until Charlie fell asleep, I didn't get in the middle I knew they needed it.

Flashback off.

How that day was difficult, but several of our days were difficult, I think what made our family so close was all that we overcame through the years, and nothing was more fun to overcome than when the children left home, nest emptiness is a real and recurring problem in the lives of adults, on the one hand it was good to have more time with Hope it was great, we traveled to several different places and we were always waiting for the visits of our denatured children, as now and it is worth mentioning who are late.

I actually understand they built their own families, Charlie married Amanda a lovely wolf, they dated when Charlie was nineteen and separated but Charlie never managed to forget her, it was a shock for him when she appeared two years later in ours door saying that she loved him and that she thought she could return to live in her family's home, which was what her mother wanted, without him but she was wrong and that she would die without him around.

They dated for another five years before doing the ritual, and fourteen years ago they had little Marie, she was so beautiful me and Hope started to pamper our granddaughter, we bought clothes, cribs, we even offered the house for Amanda to stay while she was pregnant.

This made Dani jealous because she also got a baby, our second grandson James, but this one she adopted, she’s not married, she spent part of her life working, she was a doctor and when she met James’s case she couldn’t help it , she said it was like he was made to be her puppy, we obviously understand and he was cute, currently he was twelve years old and he was perfect, every time they came here they spent hours telling about everything from the school to their drawings favorites.

And this time was no different, my sixty-three birthday was on the weekend, Charlie and Dani agreed to bring everything here today, I was very happy when I saw them both, they changed my monotonous routine since Hope died , four years ago.

Flashback on:

"You don't have to stay here all that time, human, just to watch me." Hope grunted as I sat on the chair next to her.

"You need to rest Hope, and it's not like I have anywhere else to be, remember what you said to me years ago;" it doesn't matter if it's in a restaurant or a hospital, I will always want to be close to you" and it doesn't exist another place for me to be my love. " I said holding her hand and she smiled at me.

"I bet I'm awful lying on this stupid stretcher, light blue has never favored my skin." she said making me laugh.

"No, you are more than beautiful, you are stunning my love." Dr. Celina entered the door laughing.

"Mrs. Hope, your husband is telling the truth, you are wonderful, you just need to rest a little." she said as she looked at her report again.

"Yes." the door opened again with Charlie and Dani entering through it "but you also need to rest old man." Dani said coming towards me.

"Nonsense, I look great." I said, turning my face in another direction.

"No, they're right you need to rest my human, go with them uhm? For me." Hope said making me roll my eyes and huff before agreeing and getting up.

"Very well, but tomorrow I will be here very early." I said going to her and giving her a kiss on the head "I love you." I said making her smile.

"I love more human." she laughed.

"See you mommy." Charlie and Dani said in unison. "We will bring the old man in the morning, I love you." Dani said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, we will bring him, we promise, I love you" Charlie completed.

"I love you too, puppies." she said and we went away.

Flashback off.

That wasn't the last time I said I loved her, much less the last time I thought about how I loved her, but it was the last time she said she loved me.

I hear the horn of Charlie's car that makes me leave my thoughts and wipe the salty tears that flowed down my cheek and touched my lips, my kids came in the door with smiles on their faces and a lot of boxes in their hands.

"Good night dad." they said together, I got up from my seat and walked over to them who dropped things and gave me hugs.

"How are you?" I said leading them towards the kitchen to eat the cake I made.

"Very well." Charlie said and Dani smiled with his mouth full of cake.

"We are preparing everything for your birthday Sunday, we even thought about buying a candle for each year, but it wouldn't fit on the cake" Dani said laughing, taking a slap from Charlie.

This girl.

Flashback on:

The house was packed, Penelope, Josie, Lizzie and Sebastian had just arrived, I had little Marie on my arm showing her to everyone, while Charlie and Amanda were setting up the Christmas tree, Hope and Dani were up there talking about I don't know what.

"Let me get her a little bit." Penelope asked and I carefully handed Marie to her lap.

While everyone was drooling over her I went up the stairs to find Hope and Dani, they were talking in the room.

"You know that I will always support any decision you make, don't you?" Hope asked.

"Yes, I know, but it's because I'm scared, you know, what if I don't know how to be a mother?" she said.

"My love, no one is born knowing how to be a mother, you learn, when Charlie came into my life I didn't know how to be a mother either, but I knew that I loved him and that he was worth trying for." she said rubbing her cheek.

"Do you think I'll make it?" Dani asked.

"I'm sure you will, love you are strong and your strength comes from here" she pointed to her heart "No one will ever take that away from you, you can be and do whatever you want."

Flashback off.

We stayed there until late at night, talking about the party, the kids, and everything we could talk about.

"Are you sure you have to go?" I asked as I led them towards the door.

"Yes, but we will be back soon, Sunday is almost there." Dani said.

"Can you actually come tomorrow?" they frowned "I wanted to go see your mom." I said making them take a deep breath.

"Of course Dad, tomorrow we’ll come early and take you there." Charlie said and Dani nodded in agreement, they came up to me and gave me a kiss.

"We love you." they said together before going.

"I love you too." I waved the car away.

I know they don't like to talk about their mother losing her for them was really bad, I remember the funeral, it seemed like she hadn't died, no words were pronounced right it seemed like we weren't believing that she had died, when I called Penelope, she thought it was some kind of prank, it wasn't until Hope's body was buried that the truth stared to show up for us..

I got ready to lie down, giving a kiss on Hope's photo on the nightstand, today was a good day to stop and think, I saw my kids, I made a cake as they like, and I thought of Hope, it was with that thought that I went to lay down.

I no longer need alarm clocks honking in my ear like when I was young, I wake up only with the noise of birds outside, and the daylight entering my room, I instinctively look at the empty side of the bed like every day , but this time it’s not a bad day, my kids must be coming by now and today I’m going to see Hope.

I got up from the bed happier with the thought and went towards the bathroom to get ready, when I arrived in front of the mirror I crashed with the image in front of me, it was me but not the conventional me was my youngest me.

I approached the mirror to see if what I was seeing was really true when I felt two familiar arms wrap around me and hug me from behind.

"Hi, my human." she whispered my ear and I turned to see her.

"Hope?" I said with tears accumulating in the corner of my eyes, she smiled at me and kissed me and I returned, God how I missed you.

"Dad?" I heard them calling from a distance.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hugging her.

"You said yourself love, today is your day to see me." she smiled and leaned over once more to kiss me.

"DAD?" I parted our lips and turned my head towards the sound, where I could see my body lying there on the bed Charlie and Dani were there.

I tried to walk towards them but Hope held me.

"No, it's okay Landon, come with me, love." she said rubbing my face.

"Dani call emergency ." I heard Charlie scream.

"But Charlie and Dani will be happy because you are here, my love." I said and she shook her head.

"I'm not here for them, not today, today I'm here for you." she said pulling me into her arms.

"Why aren't you calling Dani?" I heard, of course I did, but I couldn't understand.

"I'm listening Charlie" Dani said.

"It's okay, love, they'll be fine, you'll see, now come with me." she said and pulled me out i held her hand and everything started to disappear little by little.

"Hear what Dani?" the voices grew more and more distant.

"His heart" she knew.

I couldn't hear the voices or the crying anymore, all I could do now was feel, feel Hope.

It was ending.

It was just Hope and me.

It was ending.

And all I could feel was still Hope and me.

It was over.

And there was only Hope and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF is wrong with me? i wrote and i cried, also thank you soooo much for reading this.
> 
> THE END.


End file.
